


Dream SMP stories!

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: Dream SMP stories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Help, I Don't Even Know, Intense, Song: Interlube IV, Song: It's Quiet Uptown, but i need a life, however, i dont have one, i need to stop watching crime watch, i only know medical things because psychology, it's 3 am on a school night with a test tomorrow F U K K, just like me :>, social anxiety is fun, trash, we all got issues here, what am i even doing with my life, yo fam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: Hello there! My name is PsychoJellyfish, a formal writer for the HermitCraft fandom, though I now do mainly the Dream SMP stories. I take requests and if you'd like to find out more about what I do/ don't do the first chapter will explain!I am a bit of an intense writer, and so my stories can sometimes be super like angst-y, so just a simple warning for that! I really don't know what else to put for this but thanks for however is reading this <3 love yalllllllllllEDIT: I have gotten a lot of request so, while I'm working on these please be kind to me and everyone in the comments. Don't be upset please if your request isn't up there for a little.Suggestions and criticism taken, forgot to mention that!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958458
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there, my name is PsychoJellyfish! Some of you may recognize me as the creator of some interesting stories on the HermitCraft fandom, and while I have mainly moved on from that Fandom due to some issues I had (explained in my one-shot book for that fandom) I will gladly write on here. Please take into mind what you ask me to write before requesting a story, I will not write it if I may feel uncomfortable.

Here's what I write:  
-Fluff  
-Angst (I live off of it)  
-Kinda gorey? It depends on what you want me to write  
\- Songfics  
-Songs I write myself

What I don't write:  
-Lemons or smuts  
-Shipping at all  
-Nothing that involves the actual people in real life  
-Heavy, heavy gore.

I'm sorry if I'm taking up any space on this fandom, I'm posting this late for a reason. I 100% take request just take into mind I might not do yours depending on the characters! Also, I will not stand anything that may be considered bullying in the comments. If I have to, I will change the comments to be moderated. 

And finally this is the main people who I can write somewhat well-

-TommyInnit  
-Wilbur Soot  
-Tubbo  
-Sapnap  
-Dream  
-TechnoBlade  
-Jschlatt???

Your request will be saved in a draft on mine and when I complete I will contact you. Thank you so much for reading this short little thing!

EDIT- REQUESTS ARE CLOSED FOR NOW, THEY WILL BE TAKEN AS A SUGGESTION INSTEAD SO IF YOUR LOOKING FOR AN IMMEDIATE FANFIC IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN SORRY. I'M TRYING TO FINISH UP THE REQUESTS THAT HAVE ALREADY BEEN GIVEN AND ALSO WORK ON MY MUSICAL. DANKSSSSSSSSSSS


	2. Not all monsters hide under your bed....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter isn't a request sorry!

The grass danced in the wind as Schlatt requested Tubbo to come to the stage, the small boy shivering with fear as he walked over to him. It made him sad as he watched the small, simple, friendly boy walk up to the huge podium where the new "president" was standing with the rest of his government. He shook his head and looked towards his friend, seeing him looking down with his lips pressed thin.  
Dream bowed down onto one knee and took his mask off, holding it to his chest with the few seconds of silence he got before the chatter started up. He looked at the porcelain mask, the white surface reflecting the angry storm clouds and the blood of those he had injured and even killed, on it.   
The mask had been with him for so long but as he looked up to see Tubbo climbing the stairs, he placed it down and stood up before walking over to Sapnap, his hand to his heart for respect. When Dream approached him, he took off his head-band and walked forward, leaving it on top of Dream's mask.  
He started to make a small noise of protest but was stopped by the small shake of Sapnap's head. The man looked frustrated, sad even, as they walked away from where the two things that had been with them forever laid, the flowers around it curling around them.  
They didn't even look back, not even when Tubbo looked up to where he last saw Dream and Sapnap before returning shakily to the mic.

"Dream," George said as he stood above him, though a dining chair was pulled out for him. "Why were these on the ground near the podium?"  
A familiar mask and headband were thrown onto his dining table, the small thud from his mask made him raise his eyebrows as he placed down his cup of tea.  
"And why is that any of your business?" Dream asked sweetly, though George could recognize a bit of ice in his tone.  
"Because, you're supposed to wear it!" George said, slightly angered. "It was a promise when we all trusted each other, we made a promise to always protect our friends and especially us!"  
"And have you yet looked in the mirror?" Dream asked, his voice bitter sweet. "You broke that promise when you betrayed L'manburg."  
"First of all it's Manburg," George scowled. "And secondly, I haven't broken the promise at all, I haven't even taken off these glasses for a whole WEEK!"  
"But yet," Dream said as he stood up, meeting the flaming brown eyes of George. "We all agreed to not overstep Manburg's property after they fought a whole war with us and yet you join the election in sole purpose to rub it in Wilbur's face that they would never have gotten his independence if we never agreed to Tommy's offer. To rub in the salt more into the wound you monster."  
"Dream," George said harshly with rage laced in his voice as he became chest-to-chest with him. "Don't you call me a monster when you were the one who made Eret become a spy and have Sap and me join your side as well. You were the one who shot Tommy, and YOU only gave them independence from this country because of the music discs that I can almost guarantee is still in your Ender chest and Skeppy's. YOU are the one who got into a whole argument with everyone because you were to much of a baby to just let them have a bit of land!"  
"And are you no better?" Dream yelled, his hands in fist at his side. "I know what I am, a monster who likes to be hunted while I as well hunt others for entertainment! I'm nothing but a monster, except at least I know what I am when I look into the mirror or talk to anyone at all unlike you, who would never admit to anything I say right now.   
"And you wonder why Sapnap and me were afraid of what would happen if any of us joined the Election," Dream whispered out as he turned away from him and walked to his room, slamming the door shut on George's raged filled face.

"I heard about what happened with the two of you," Sapnap said quietly, his voice low and some-what deep as they walked around the Dream SMP. "And the things he said to you."  
"I don't want to see him anymore," Dream said as he looked where Tommy's old, first base was as they passed it. "I don't want him in the Dream SMP territory anymore.."  
Sapnap nodded as the wind tussled with his black hair, the head band that used to hold it back now causing the hair to fly everywhere in the wind as they approached the large bridge to Manburg. The very same bridge everyone would cross, even during the war.  
"You're not a monster Dream," Sapnap whispered out to him, Dream straining to hear him. "You never were from the start."  
They both knew the other lied to the other and so they just agreed, though both knew the true answer to both's questions. But sometimes the truth will be worse then the fakeness of it all.

He gripped the sink tightly, the hands wrapped tightly around the metal of the sink. The image in the mirror was ugly, horrible, terrifying as it stared into him, the same bright green eyes slightly dulled by the depression and anxiety he had. Every wall he had ever set up was being torn down as he released the metal just to grab onto his dirty hair, his eyes wide as everything seemed to scream in his ears.  
The noises of the cave below him made him want to scream as it only echoed in his head.  
The mobs outside too loud for his liking, his head pounding.  
The simple wind whistling-  
The voices yelling out monster-  
The same people he had once called friends, now held him down as he-

That night only happened a month ago, yet it felt like a whole year. That night was the very same where he realized that nothing would ever be the same.   
It was that very night that he realized not every monster hides under your bed, or follows you at night waiting for the perfect time to strike. It wasn't the same monster that crept onto you as anxiety overwhelmed you and all you could do was pray to anyone, anyone even if they were an atheist. And it definitely wasn't the same one who called themselves your friends or family, those were terrifying though all together.  
No, he was destroying himself and others even if he didn't try. He couldn't fix this, not this time whatever that would happen would happen because he wasn't a god, or a good person. No matter how hard he tried to fix himself, he'd always breathe in that toxic air as the snake offered him an apple.  
And he would take it, thinking it was a gift and not curse but no, nothing like that all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter! It wasn't a request sorry but this was one of my ideas I had been thinking about. I want to tell you guys that I'm probably only going to be updating once a week because of school and how stressful it is for me right now. Sorry guys, I probably won't spoil ya guys! Also, on Halloween I will probably be posting a special for this fandom, probably featuring a Tim Burton song!   
> Well, I really should be getting to sleep so goodnight to you all or good morning! Love y'all, and I hope you enjoyed this short story.


	3. Best friend, I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of 9/11 and the deaths + survivors apart of it.

The cold air nipped at his skin, burning him as he walked away from the small home he’d built himself with others, tears brimming in his eyes. Everything seemed to be so quiet, almost like it was singing to a silent song that he could remember far too well. The familiar hum was too much for him as he felt the tears spill down and over his reddened cheeks as he stared at the ground.  
Everything he’d had was crumbling to his feet, the debris and dust flying into his eyes and nose, blocking the two things he loved the most.  
But that isn’t where this story starts, no it starts off in a different world. A world many knew about, even if they weren’t part of it.   
SMP Earth.

A dirty blonde haired boy met up with a brunette boy, a diamond sword at his side as he smiled at him. He knew the kid was around his age, and was new to the server plus he seemed super friendly, though he did have to admit he didn’t care too much about the friendly part.  
No, what he cared about was the fact he was supposably a hitman, and all he needed to do was pay him to kill his friend. Such a small price for something so sweet and amazing.  
The deal was signed off quickly, the boy agreeing to kill his friend before turning around and leaving the other not even realizing he had just been scammed. It was later on when that came into play, when the new kid was holding his diamonds over a volcano.   
He was so frustrated at the fact that the kid thought he could just scam him, and then chuck his diamonds straight into lava. Who did this kid this he is?  
Oh, but little did he know that young boy was someone who’d become the most important person in his life.

They’d joined a new SMP after the last one ended, being invited at the same time to a small server that was slowly growing in numbers as he and his new best friend terrorized and destroyed everyone there, though mainly himself he must admit. It was entertaining and quickly more people started to join in, some even being sneaked in as the admin tried to catch anyone who did.  
Oh, such a good, old time back then when everything was so calm, so simple.  
But then a man approached him, someone he knew well enough to trust, and handed him a letter. An offer laid inside of it and he accepted it, his best friend soon joining him.  
And then everything he once knew was ripped away from him except for one person.

Drugs. What a silly thought anyone could have, why would this be relevant to this story?   
But oh, how he wished he could erase this very word from his mind.  
It started off with a simple cartel, Wilbur helping him as they stole Phantom membranes from others, storing them away in their ender chest before giving a large, heartful chuckle. So simple, so easy, and so… uneventful.   
When his best friend and one of the server commanders tried to stop them, they instead joined in before the commander left to do something, to JOIN something else.  
And suddenly this small mini-van in the middle of nowhere became the most important part of history, a part of a new era.

L’manburg. A simple, new town open to anyone who may be lost or running away, scared of another. Such a beautiful country that was… separated from the rest of the SMP.  
And the country was so peaceful before word reached the Admin, and he quickly armored himself and others along with a spy to take down L’manburg, wanting to see it burn to the ground.  
It wasn’t the first war he’d ever been a part of, but it was the first where he had something to lose and gain. And so, with his best friend and three other people they fought against them before being betrayed by a brother. It was heart wrenching for him, as he tried his best to help his commander, not even seeing the injured look in his best friend’s eyes as he took care of him first.  
And he never acknowledged the look until after everything had come down. But they won, even if it was at the cost of two of his favorite items ever.  
But peace settled into their new country, at least for a while before his commander made one of the worst decisions in his life, to hold an election.

It happened oh so fast, Quackity joined in quickly even when the commander and him tried to tell him no but was stopped by many others. And so, as they stood up on that dreaded podium, cursing it with everything he could, the four running contestants came forward to look at the people as his commander told everyone the news.  
#Coconute2020 was the first to lose, though it didn't do the two of them much. Next was #Schlatt2020, the second one to lose. Then it was #Swag2020, but as he looked ready to celebrate he was stopped by his Commander’s words, and the deal Quackity had made with Jschlatt.  
And his commander lost, only because Quackity made a promise that should’ve never happened.   
Then the single word, exile, came into play.

Exilement was not easy, even with a spy and his commander plus a rival that was now his friend, didn’t help too much either. He had to watch where he went, couldn’t take the same old path to the country he helped to build. The SMP part of the world let him come to them, letting him wander in those parts as he could only watch from a distance as the country he loved and made was torn to shreds.  
Then, just as he thought nothing could get worse it did.

Revenge is the apple the snake offered. It’s slithering scales coiled around the apple as it stretches out the apple to you, to just take a bit of a bite. Many think it doesn’t hurt to, but when someone does, and they survive, they can become either the wise or the stupid. The poor or the rich just like that.  
The smartest people can be tricked by the snake, the words of comfort in their eyes by it, slowly poisoning and taking them away. Chipping away at their personality until all that is left is just a simple, small form of what they once were. And the greatness that once laid before them now gone with just the smallest bite of the apple.  
Wilbur was a wise man, but not all wise men can live with everything they’ve done before taking a bite.

A massacre was supposed to happen soon, and his once commander, his idol some could even say, was leading it.  
The aching in his chest didn’t stop as he reached the Dream SMP boundaries before passing over it, ignoring the ringing of his phone as he approached his old house, the one who was destroyed yet built up better than anyone else's. It was the only home that he could go and look at it without feeling a large wave of sadness. The only home he loved more then any home he’d built.  
The bench overlooking the sunset was beautiful as he sat down, trying to ignore the tears that ran down his face. It was all too much, way too much.  
The apple his commander accepted intoxicated him, spreading through his brain then his blood before getting to his heart and destroying everything he’d had in mind. Everything he had once built crumbled to the ground all together, reminding him of a terrorist attack that happened so many years ago, in a separate world. It was remembered as 9/11, the date set to mock the civilians there and everyone around it as it affected even the littlest of people.  
Was this how the survivors of 9/11 felt when they go to the memorial for the people who weren’t as lucky as them?   
Was he going to help Wilbur?  
Was Niki or Eret, maybe even Dream, help him?  
A figure approached him and sat beside him, a worried look on his face as he looked at him.  
“Tommy,” his best friend said. “Are you okay?”  
And then his eyes were opened, crystal clear as he looked at his best friend. Everything he had was gone except for the one true thing he truly cared about, and should’ve from the start. The very same person who helped him, fought beside him as his brother. The one who stayed loyal even when he treated him terribly, he still did.   
The fog was gone, and his commander was brushed aside as he looked at Tubbo with a sad look, before leaning against him a little.  
“We need to talk Tubbo,” Tommy said, his eyes meeting Tubbos’, the one person who would always be by his side until they died, the one who stayed with him forever.   
That same day, as Tommy thought he lost everything, he realized that while he may have lost something, he realized something important. The most important thing.  
A true best friend wouldn’t leave him alone like how Wilbur did, or even Quackity.  
He had to prove to Tubbo now that he was the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, after getting electrocuted by my computer's charger taking it out to replace it for my headphone one, I didn't think I would see what I'm seeing today.  
> WILBUR.  
> WHY?  
> I'm gone, dead inside as I'm finishing up Tommy's stream.  
> I can't even think correctly. Thank god today is Friday, I hate school and haven't made my cheese girl apreanace on fWhip's stream because of it. And Tubbo's and Tommy's, even Wilburs'.   
> But I can't unsee the vision of Wilbur being a villian, I can't. It's stained in my mind!  
> HELP.  
> My oh my, I need some help now with my feelings. Guess I need to GET OFF THE INTERNET FOR ONCE.  
> Well, I hope you all enjoyed, love y'all.


	4. Interlube IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, death, gore, and slightly descriptive death scenes. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Inspiration credit for this story- SCHOOL.

A small, bitter laugh left his throat as he looked at the young boy that laid down in the grass, bees flying around them. It was such a beautiful sight, the flowers dancing and doing ballet as they sang to the song the air and trees offered to them, the bees and insects helping them as they did so. It was so wonderful, so beautiful.  
Even with the blood splattered on the flowers, staining the white flowers.  
A figure approached him slowly, silence soon filling the air before he turned around to be met with the terrified face of Tommy Init, his fellow comrade. His brother. His betrayer.  
“We’re finally free,” Wilbur called out cheerfully as he approached him, very much aware of the blood of his comrade’s best friend on his coat. “Welcome home.”  
And then the once comforting hand on his shoulder became a nightmare as Tommy shoved him off of him, his eyes as wide as golf balls before he ran past Wilbur to his best friend, Tubbo. Tears were spilling from his eyes as he kneeled down and lifted Tubbo’s head up, gently touching him as a netherite sword stuck out of his chest. The same netherite sword Tommy had found had been missing the day before.  
“It’s just you and me now,” Wilbur cried out cheerfully as he approached the young blondie, ignoring the glare sent his way as Tommy brushed Tubbo’s locks out of his face. “Standing alone.  
“The world is ours-”  
“No it isn’t,” Tommy cut in harshly, placing Tubbo back on the ground as he turned around with a seething look.  
“Get in the car,” Wilbur said, grabbing onto Tommy tightly, wanting to leave Tubbo to be found by someone else, someone like Schlatt or Quackity. It would surely scar their minds even if they didn’t care about him.  
“This isn’t finished.”  
Silence, the wind rustled loudly as Tommy yanked his arm out of his grip, stepping backwards. A look was on Tommy, one he never thought he’d see on him as the boy looked at his friend before him, his hands in fists at his side. It wasn’t anger in his eyes… no one he saw in others when they looked at Techno or Dream. Fear.  
“What?” Wilbur whispered out as he tried to reach out and grab Tommy’s wrist again.  
“Even though the kid’s dead,” Tommy said, choking on his voice a little as he looked at Wilbur with eyes ablaze trying to ignore the urge to just attack him. “I’m still seeing red, I’m just a shell of what his innocence shed.”  
Wilbur gave a small laugh at Tommy as he reached for the diamond sword on his side, watching Tommy’s eyes slide to it. A warning was given by that small movement, watch yourself.  
“He lived a good life and he gave it to you,” Wilbur said as he watched his brother’s face transform to anger in under five seconds and watching him approach him.  
“Oh, is that right?” Tommy cried out, trying his best not to cry right on the spot as he shook his knuckles in front of Wilbur’s face. “You know that’s not true, Look at him showered in blood and flowers.”  
He rolled his eyes as he looked at the corpse, a sword sticking out exactly where the gut was, blood still spilling from there a little as the flowers sang a song. A song everyone had heard, even sang one day maybe. The national anthem of L’manburg.  
His eyes were still open, the light blue hues paled by the hand of death as it claimed another soul, ignoring what could be screaming in Wilbur’s ears but a joyful song to enjoy for death.  
“Now look in my eyes,” Tommy said, his voice cracking as he did so. “He still holds the power, after the years and tears and confronting his fears.”  
Schlatt was a terrifying man but Tubbo faced him every day, supposably spying for Pogtobia. But who could believe a liar with how Tubbo made up such bad excuses, pregnant, yeah really good Tubbo.  
He guessed he should give the dead boy some credit, after all- he did fight against Dream and his Goons. Even survived too, before Wilbur went looking for him with a netherite sword at his side. He’d found him here, talked to him for a while before Tubbo turned around and as he looked back at him, he stabbed him through his gut before pulling it out and watching him stumble for a moment, holding his stomach as blood rained out of it.  
When he fell, Wilbur stabbed him again before leaving it in him, comforting the young boy with short little whispers of nothing, telling him to watch the bees as they flew by him. One even landed on his hand as he died before flying away, Tubbo letting out a choked cough. When he felt Tubbo take his last breath, he stood up and looked at the young boy surrounded by nature before Tommy came.  
“He’s dead on his record, for the world to hear.”  
The small smirk on Wilbur’s face was turning to a frown as he looked at Tommy everything going downhill as he watched with amusement.  
“And they'll all think that it was suicide,” Tommy yelled at him, not even caring if anyone heard him. “But Wilbur I know it was you inside.”  
“I saved him!” Wilbur screamed at Tommy, staring at him as he pulled out his enchanted diamond sword and shield. It was clear where this was going now. “I held him till the moment he died!”  
“You choked him out of his own god damn mind,” Tommy lashed out at him as he pulled the netherite sword Tubbo had given to him after he lost his own, the one that wasn’t tainted with blood. “You promised the world to him!  
“A GODDAMN LIE,” Tommy screamed as he held both his shield and sword, tears spilling down his cheeks as he choked on his breath.  
That was it,Wilbur charged at him and they swung their swords at each other, trying to injure the other as they twist and turn. Like a dance that was a ritual for those who wanted blood to sacrifice to the blood god. Just like the embers in the fire of a bonfire, at first warning them what was to come before setting a forest ablaze.  
Each swing, every block, came quickly as Wilbur was pushed away from Tommy and Tubbo with a simple block of a shield. He wiped his mouth as blood dribbled from it as his chest heaved forward and his eyes angered.  
“What do you want with me?” Wilbur yelled out, not even realizing where he was.  
“Oh, look outside yourself!” Tommy said, standing up with a tight posture Wilbur had never seen before.  
“I won’t help you take him down!” Wilbur yelled as he saw a flash of black hair before Quackity was running off the other direction, probably to go get Schlatt or Dream.  
“Fine,” Tommy snapped back. “I’ll do it myself!”  
Dream wasn’t in much danger, he could beat Tommy any day of the week and they both knew this though Tommy still, INSISTED-  
“You don’t need it,” Wilbur hissed as they went back to fighting and dodging, neither able to injure the other too much.  
“Oh, I know I need it,” Tommy yelled as he swung the sword at Wilbur’s throat, barely able to block it.  
“He’s been gone for years!” Wilbur screamed as he watched a whole group running towards them as he sliced Tommy’s cheek a little, watching the blood fall to the ground.  
There were screaming and yellings to stop it and go get this person or this person. He continued to fight him, the blood on his shirt shining with brightness as he twirled and struck the wood of Tommy’s shield.  
“I know you can beat it!” Wilbur said with a smirk, Tommy quickly becoming more enraged.  
“No look in the mirror!” Tommy yelled you as he hit his own shield, a bang following soon after as they started to both become more reckless. “You know we both fear him, we’re one in the same, afraid to be near him!”  
Hands grabbed at him and Tommy, pulling them apart and taking their weapons as Tommy tried to struggle while breathing in heavily, murder in his eyes. He could see his once brother was still struggling against Sapnap and George as Quackity stood a bit behind him, worried. He saw a flash of a green sweater and a pair of sunglasses as Tommy continued to shout out at him, trying to hurt him.  
“We utter the name with our spirits defeated!” Tommy screamed out as he kicked at the two behind him while Wilbur just glared. “But you killed him, you're worse than Dream!”  
“I told you the ending, it was all for the best!” Wilbur yelled out as he was starting to be led away.  
“So I have you to blame for this pain in my chest?” Tommy asked, tears pouring down his face as he stopped and let himself lay limply in the arms of Sapnap and George.  
“No!” Wilbur snapped back feeling Dream trying to turn him away.  
“If you won’t go,” Tommy said, gritting his teeth together. “I will to avenge the lost soul you killed.”  
“You're filling up your heart with hate!” Wilbur screamed out, he himself trying to get to the limp body of Tommy.  
“All the same,” Wilbur hissed out. “As a kid you just left face down on the pavement! Save it!”  
“It’s time I made a statement.”  
The air was suddenly so quiet and cold as Tommy looked up, his bright blue eyes shining with something new, something he couldn’t even recognize.  
“A pity the city has ruined us,” Tommy whispered out. “We could’ve fooled Manburg just the two of us, but Dream has made a fool of us.”  
“You’re lost,” Wilbur hissed out at him.  
“One.  
“Two.  
“Three.  
“Four.  
“Is this what love is really for?” Tommy whispered out as he hung. “Is this all I get for being yours?”  
A shiver ran down his spine as he looked at him with hate, noticing a familiar fox standing by Niki as she had her hand over her mouth. It was like a still quiet, hate running through him as Tommy looked at him.  
“My best friend dead beside me in blood and gore?”  
A small gasp ran through the crowd as he saw Tommy’s capturers grip loosen up a bit.  
“Five.  
“Six.  
“Seven.  
“Eight.  
“Years put away for all I hate.”  
The hiss of the words drew a shiver out of him as Quackity tried to approach Tommy, worried for how his friend was acting. Like what a true friend would.  
“They’ll all know Dream’s fate,” Tommy whispered out as he looked back at the ground.  
And then he looked back up with a small smirk on his face as he met the eyes of Wilbur.  
“Show’s about to start, don’t be late.”  
And then Tommy pulled away from Sapnap and George as they looked at Dream with a worried look. It shocked everyone at first but as all the eyes of those he knew, he smiled. He smiled as blood ran down his mouth from a busted tooth. He smiled even as he knew Dream would let him go.  
And then he frowned as he felt tears well in his eyes at the thought of Tubbo and Tommy.  
It was time....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a bit intense you could say, hm? Wasn’t expecting to write a whole songfic today with Tubbo dead and Wilbur evil. I guess the song I thought about during one of my alone times finally hit me and I found the perfect place to use the song. I’ve literally been in love with this song for such a long time and I couldn’t figure out what to do with it because nothing I wrote with this song wasn’t intense enough or it was way too boring. I’m so glad I can finally do this song after YEARS. AHHH.  
> Ngl, this one was a bit short sorry but literally I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing homework so like, be grateful ye lil brats.  
> Jk, y’all do what ya want. But I do hope you all enjoyed it. I'm surprised I haven’t fried my brain yet with my stupidity. Love y’all!


	5. And the sun set...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration-
> 
> Sam and Colby- Exploring Cerro Gordo
> 
> Lewis Capadli- Before you go 
> 
> FrostybyteFreeman- Wilbur Soot is leaving the Dream SMP

The ground was bloodied and bruised as he fell to his feet, his hands gripping the sides of his curly brown hair. 

This very land he stood upon, was the very same one he’d fought for so long ago with many others. The very same one.

This land used to mean nothing to him but now, after everything has happened, it meant everything to him and many others.

And after everything that has been said and done on here, he finally realized that he wasn’t in the right head to rule this wonderful country. While Schlatt wasn’t either, he finally saw with clear eyes that his friend truly did want to be his friend and not some rival that would fight him at every moment he could. No, he wanted to help him. 

He was the one who saw his exhaustion and bitter sweet smile.

And as he looked up to see everyone around them, some screaming, others lying on the ground either dead or passed out he finally saw with clear vision. And he saw what he did for once.

Tubbo was laid against a tree, his head leaning back against the trunk as his chest heaved forward and blood dribbled out of his mouth. His face was bloodied and bruised as Niki stood beside him, trying to help his right arm that hung at an awkward angle that surely did hurt. 

The once traitor, now a friend, was standing up wiping the blood from his mouth as he watched from afar, his sunglasses now destroyed by the blast. It had to have hurt with how some blood fell to the ground over his left eye, the whites slightly red now with his eye blinking quickly.

Sapnap was leaning against George as Dream came up to them, seeing how Sap’s right leg was hurting him too much to stand on it by the way George was leaning to the side. It made him feel slightly guilty that he would hurt the Dream Team like this but what is done is done, there are no take-backs.

Quackity was sitting beside Schlatt, his friend weakly having his hand wrap around the other as Schlatt made eye contact with him. It was a pitiful sight and before his very own eyes, he watched as Quackity choked out a sob before hugging Schlatt, the person he joked to marry about so long ago. 

The others like Callahan and Badboyhalo all were scattered around on the torn ground of L’manburg, some helping others and some just trying to tend to their injuries as others tried to find the lost souls of those in their bodies. 

Then, finally there was Tommy and Technoblade. He could see the disappointment in Techno’s eyes as he turned around, said something to the other on his side before approaching Quackity with his hand outstretched in a friendly way, nothing hostile about it. A sight like that so many months ago would’ve made him think he was betraying him but now he could only see the kindness he had.

Tommy though, he looked so distraught as he held his netherite sword in his hand as he approached him, the look of pure murder in his eyes was now replaced with just anger and tiredness. It reminded him of what he looked like when he was young and in SMP Earth.

The leaves of the trees were burning still as some of them flew in the wind, those who weren’t on fire waving goodbye to them from afar. Like a child leaving its mother to see the real world as the other could only watch with faith they’d be okay.

“Wilbur,” Tommy said, his voice monotone as he approached him. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur choked out before coughing out some gunpowder, his chest hurting more as he felt what probably was broken ribs, poke at his insides.

And with that, the exhaustion from his journey here settled onto his shoulders as he continued to hack away, not even seeing Tommy’s worried face. It only became noticeable when someone tried to lay him down, the blonde fluff of the kid he found so many years ago shining. 

“Don’t,” Wilbur said before coughing again, noticing the red liquid that flew out between his lips.

A nod was all that was given before the hands removed themselves, the blood on them clear as day as he looked up at the face he watched change. 

His hand extended to Tommy’s face, tracing his chin for a minute before letting out a small, sadden snort as the blue hues met his brown ones. This was the very face he saw so long ago, except so much younger and happier with the stress lines gone. The one that’d wreck havoc anywhere he’d go, starting up small wars and causing some drama that always made him laugh. But here they were, and Wilbur knew deep down that this would be the last war he’d be a part of with Tommy.

“Can we please go to the bench one last time?” Wilbur asked as he tried to calm down his lungs, his voice ragged and broken.

A hand helped him up, lifting him as he felt a hand go underneath his armpit and wrap to the other side as he stumbled alongside of him, seeing the glances they were given as they walked away, heading towards the one place where everything would start and end. The bench.

Tommy’s house was beautiful, even though his front door was gone and most of the walls, it still was. It was the one place he could call home and not feel like a lie.

They approached the old seat, the oak wood worn as he felt himself being lowered onto it before he leaned against it. Another person joined him as he looked out to the sunset, the setting sun such a gorgeous sight as the light reflected the fires of the tnt. The last sunset he would ever see.

“Remember the time Techno claimed the entire SMP once?” Wilbur whispered out, letting out a small laugh. “The trial that was held?”

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed, his face still not showing any signs of entertainment from this.

“Such a good old time,” Wilbur said before his lungs started to hack away. “A pleasant time.” 

A nod was all he got from the younger one as he watched the hot fire of fires slowly sink to the ground, the smoke starting to make it lose its shine. It reminded him so well of his own life, but that was only because of his more recent decisions, and he couldn’t take it back or say sorry.

“It’s not your fault Tommy,” Wilbur choked out. “I was the one who destroyed what so many loved, and you had nothing to do to help me.”

“Wil?” Tommy asked as he looked at him. 

“Yeah, Tommy?” Wilbur asked.

“Why did you do it?” 

“.....I was blinded by the way everything was and I didn’t think correctly. I cracked under the stress and only after I’ve done everything and seen I realized I was wrong. That I should’ve thought before I acted. 

“And I’m sorry that I became the villain at the end of my story, I’m sorry I’m the one who killed off what we loved.”

“It’s not your fault Wil.”

“But it is, and I will always cherish everything we did together. Please though, keep this promise.”

“What is it?”

“Don’t leave anything behind, remember and learn unlike me, make sure to think before you act and please for the love of god, tell everyone how sorry I am.”

“Wil….”

“Don’t forget about me please, even though I was the tyrant in the end.”

The sun was halfway down now, but as Tommy and Wilbur watched the sunset, Wilbur’s head resting on his shoulder he knew what he meant. The message and what he was saying to him.

He was saying goodbye to Tommy, saying goodbye to him with a sorry he wasn’t good enough even though he was. Even though he was, even when he did become the bad guy for a little he still died as his idol, his role model. 

The air tasted stale as he breathed in the gunsmoke as he felt Wilbur breathe in one last, shattering, hollow breath before his spirit left his body, circling Tommy once before flying above to the clouds, no words spoken. It was a sad sight, feeling the body sag on him before resting with ease.

Limp and gone, Tommy looked out at the sunset one last time before he stood up and looked at Wilbur, the face of his mentor calm and broken as it watched the sun dip down into the world. The brown eyes now glazed and gone with death claiming his soul.

And deep down, Tommy knew Wilbur was watching from above.

He stood up, looking toward the sunset before he laid Wilbur down on the bench, closing his eyes before he turned away and walked towards where a battle had gone in.

Tubbo stood beside him, his head bowed down in respect as the two coffins were lowered into the ground, one with the engravement of a ram and the other of the flag of L’manburg. It was carved into the wood and flowers littered each of them, lilies and yellow roses with two flower pots at the side that were called Myosotis Scorioides.

The flowers were nicknamed Forget-me-not as they helped to improve your memories supposably. They were pretty blue flowers, almost kinda like one from a cartoon if you compared the two. What a beautiful yet bitter thought for them.

A song started to be sung, a song that was beautiful. An Ode to L’manburg by the user Beetle, her music filling the silence as a few tears were dropped. 

The coffins hit the ground and as Tommy could only watch, he saw Eret and Callahan cover them with dirt before they stood back and planted the two pots. He could hear a feminine voice crying, a voice only Niki could hold as he heard Minx whisper to her with her arms around her. 

Everyone laid their hands on their heart as they sang for the last time, the L’manburg National Anthem. A short lived nation.

Tubbo stood beside him as everyone started to leave, Callahan, Badboyhalo, and Skeppy leaving first but not before placing a bundle of flowers on their graves. Next was Dream, simply looking at them before he left with no words said to anyone and leaving a small card where he sat at. Sapnap and George left next, the two looking out at the graves before placing their own flowers and cards on their graves. Everyone started to leave until finally Minx and Niki left, leaving Tubbo and Tommy alone with the only two presidents of L’manburg.

He saw a tear slip down Tubbo’s face, the scar on his left cheek sticking out a bit like a bump on the road. Tommy stayed silent though, only looking at the two graves as he watched Tubbo wipe his eyes with his uninjured hand as his other laid in a cast. He knew there were bandages around his chest but he let him be, just letting him look at the two.

Finally, Tubbo approached the two graves with a lily for each before he returned back to where Tommy was. Ignoring the comforting look Tommy gave him before he too walked up and crouched down to look at the tombstones.

R. I. P.  
Wilbur W. Soot  
Lived 1996-2020  
Don’t forget about me please,  
Even though I was a tyrant in the end.

Don’t lose yourself in doubt,  
Look for yourself in happiness.  
-Wilbur Soot 2020

R.I.P  
Jschlatt E. Elaine  
Lived 2000-2020  
L’manburg is my home.

A friend helps another,  
Even if they don’t realize it.  
-JSchlatt Elaine 2020

He pressed the tips of his finger tips against Wilbur’s as he grabbed the two L’manburg flags and laid them over the graves. A reminder that these two were part of history.

And as a small tear fell down his eyes, he turned around and with Tubbo they walked away, away from where the hideout of Pogtobia used to be, from the graves, and their old lives.

Tubbo stood proudly to his left as they walked up to the podium, Tubbo calm yet excited as Tommy grinned back at him showing his support.

He didn’t become the president, no instead he became the vice president of their nation. Tubbo had been the better option for President, him being more calm and collected plus not thinking rationally like Tommy could be sometimes. And he was fine with that, Tubbo deserved to be in this position.

A grin was plastered on his face as he watched Tubbo walk up to the mic, waving a bit to Tommy as he reached down and smiled out at the crowd.

“Good morning everyone,” Tubbo said. “Today I have gathered everyone here…”

He could still hear Tubbo talking but he kept quiet, already knowing what he was going to say. It was a festival to honor L’manburg as it was their origins even if the nation was no more. 

Everything that had happened was still there, the land L’manburg once rested on still destroyed but Tommy was content, happy. Peaceful even. There was no issue in his mind when he looked out at the crowd.

No, he knew he was safe and happy here away from all the drama that had happened so long ago and he knew the others were as well, even if they were still healing.

Wilbur and Schlatt smiled from above at each other, as they turned around and walked into the clouds, the silence filled with a cheerful aura as the sun rose up to the tip of the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness, this chapter actually kinda ended on a happy note not gonna lie I'm kinda surprised it did with me writing it. But yeah, I feel like Tubbo would be a great president by how kind he was and patient but also Tommy should be the vice because he for one could intimate others and by how much he's matured, he would be so smart at that position. #Tubboforpresident  
> But that's my opinion, though I've seen how there's theories about Tubbo betraying Tommy but I can't him doing that by how close they are. Like, I've seen and had best friends and just friends, so I don't find them to be an example as 'just friends', no their best friends by how chill they are with each other. Of course, that's just my opinion might be different for you dough.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this story, I feel like it was kinda good, maybe it could use some work but I'm satisfied with it. I love y'all and let's hope Drista comes back on the SMP soon!
> 
> EDIT- I WAS RIGHT LOSERS. SUCK IT


	6. The legend of the two kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration/ ideas for this-
> 
> SolivagantStories-Bloodbath, Aftermath (Go check the story out, I have in bookmarks if you don't want to search it up!)  
> Alec Benjamin- I’m not a cynic   
> Alec Benjamin- Paper Crown  
> Gang of Youth- Achilles, come down  
> Tilleigh's- Wilbur, come down  
> HopeKrumb- [L'manburg Election] ANIMATIC

There were once two kings that lived far from each other and had nothing of what the other liked to interest the other. They were royals, with power to hold the world together yet they did not know this as they were torn apart by a single word, a single action.

Traitor.

One king was not a true blood Royal, no, merrily a pheasant on the streets friends with someone who would later start a Nation. He was a spy for a while, and he was paid with the castle in return plus the land and people in it. But who did he spy on you may ask?  
His friends. The ones who let him into the land and let him help rule. The ones from so long ago. He was the traitor, the one who almost killed them all.

The other king was one truly descended from royal blood, not a drop of pheasant blood in his bloodstream. He though, was the most dangerous of anyone. He could fight with such grace that he never had to protect himself with guards by him, no, he was like a god. A god that was mortal and friends with a new nation.

Both so different yet alike in the same way. So bold yet so quiet.

They did once meet though, and it was by a battle on a place where peace once was.

The bloody king met the other on a battlefield, finding him crying beside a small body, a body he recognized too well to be the one of his friends, though not as well.  
He ran forward, not even thinking as his cape he wore flapped in the wind as he did, a terrified look in his eyes. When he approached the other two, he saw the living one pull the body closer to his chest, a scared, animalistic look in his eyes.

He put his hands up and threw the sword and bow away from him, making it hit a nearby burned tree. An act of a surrender to the two.

“Is he?” He asked as he crouched to the floor, his black gloves shining in the light.

“He’s gone,” the other one choked out.

He took off his gloves, throwing them to anything as he slowly unrolled the other’s arms. The body turned with him, and there were two blue eyes glazed and gone staring with horror to the sun. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t as they laid him on the ground before looking at each other.

“Were you with him when he took his final breath?” The god-like king said.

“Yes,” the other stuttered out. “I was comforting him with words as he died so he wouldn’t be alone without someone to hear him.”

The other went quiet as he saw the one with glasses on, take them off and reveal plain white eyes, no iris or anything as tears left his eyes. He saw him take off his cape, bright red with fluff and laid it on the child in a comfort for help.

“What was the last thing he said?” The king asked as he felt his eyes twitch.

“He said, and I quote, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t save you.’ I don’t know what he meant when he said it but I told him it was okay, that it wasn’t his fault.”

The other king choked out a bit of a surprise before he looked at the other.

“Do you have somewhere I can stay for the funeral?”

It was a long time ago, but the legend tells that the other said yes before he showed him the castle and his kingdom. Not long after, a young woman joined them but she was quiet and angry with the two of them, only staying due to her home being destroyed.

Many say she was angry at them for letting her friends die and others say she was angry because everyone betrayed her. No one truly knows the real factor of why she was like this to them, but that was how the story went.

Not long after that, funerals happened for all the fallen soldiers including the murderer himself. One child survived all of this, and while we don’t know his name many believed it was Tommy by his nicknames and the things that were found of the wreckage point. But no one truly knows, only the story of what happened.

Not long after that the blood king left back to his kingdom to find it torn to shreds. Exploded and gone by his friend and the only thing that still stood was a castle, a wretched castle.

The other went back to his castle and could only watch with teary eyes as everyone left him alone, the guards, servants, people. Everyone.

Until the only person left was the young woman. She stood by the door one day though, a bag at her side as the king cried out with sadness. We don’t know exactly what was said but it was confirmed that an argument happened by a stranger, who? Well, we don’t know.

It was said that she was crying as she told him she was leaving while the other begged for her to come back, crying out as she turned away from him. She left that day, and he stood alone in a broken kingdom as the golden crown on his head dulled.

The other was not much better, he was alone with no way to get back to anyone or tell anyone to save him. But who would come back for the one who helped wreak havoc, hmmm?

And so the story says that the man sat on a golden throne of riches by himself with a similar crown to the other, both dull as he slowly died. 

No one knows the real reason why he died, or when he did but he was found one day on a balcony of a dead kingdom of ash, no one in sight to be found alive. The sea was roaring as they took him and buried him by his other friends but his crown was left on the throne for someone else.

Whenever someone visits it, they sometimes say they see a young man with blonde hair sitting on the throne from the outside, looking at a crown with the eyes of silence. But, when people looked for who it was, the boy was gone and the crown left on the seat of gold.

A similar fate was what hit the other king, though he was founded much sooner than the other.

He was found dead in a room, an old friend supposably was visiting him after a decade of not talking to him. The man was never found or seen again after he told the authorities in a nearby kingdom about him before he disappeared.

That king though, died in the room where supposedly was the young woman’s room, the last place he saw her. It was fate the same as the other.

They weren’t a king in the end, they were the pheasants left behind. The survivors of an murder.

And yet, the legend says that the ghost of the murderer hunted them down, killed them off with depression and loneliness. It will never be confirmed as true, but that is what the legend says.

Finally, it is said a young woman will be found lurking around the castle, mainly around the throne and the bedroom he was found dead in. Many think it’s the same woman that left him, but no one truly knows for when they see her she disappears soon after that. 

Our stories end here though, on two tragic deaths and a mystery still lurking in the dark. 

We know little to more on any of them, but the tragedies that happened told the story well. 

And so we close up this legend, not yet proven to be true as we turn away from the book and story to find one of our own. To start one or to end one.

So goodbye dear reader, I hope you enjoyed this story.

And so, here is the last bit of information we know of for the two kings.

The lost kings' names were Technoblade and Eret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooooooo, ngl this story was deleted like at least five times, not even kidding when I say that. I tried writing a part 2 for And the Sun set... called And the Moon set.... but like... then I found an incredible song by the gang of youths though I found it by an SMP animation which is FIRE. Check her out, it's absolutely amazing. Yeah, thank you all for the requests and such, sorry I wasn't on here yesterday. I read some stories on here but other then that I haven't been here literally the morning of yesterday, a whole 24 hours surprisingly.  
> Also guess what happened to me today? My english teacher, and I literally don't know why I was so upset, told us to write a fond memory of our past and I kinda did two because the first one clicked with the second. But she ended up telling me in the comments of it I needed to focus on only one of them and idk why but I was just like D':  
> I was fine but I was really embarrassed, and what helped me more was the sOcIaL aNxIeTy part lmaooooooooooo. Well, I'm done ranting I love y'all and hope you enjoyed <3


	7. It's quiet Uptown..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song- It's Quiet uptown  
> Warning- Spoilers for what happened at The Festival.
> 
> Inspired by-  
> The Strumbellas- Spirits  
> Lincoln- Saint Bernard  
> Lin-Manuel Miranda- Hamilton The Musical

**There are moments that the words don’t reach,**

**There is suffering too terrible to name.**

**You hold your child as tight as you can,**

**And push away the unimaginable.**

To say he didn’t make a sound was a lie. He did scream. But he didn’t cry. He didn’t throw a tantrum. No, he sat there for all he could was stare, stare at those big blue terrifying eyes as Schlatt smiled crookedly and everyone else in the audience looked hesitant, scared, or just the tiniest bit happy, cheerful.

And those with the small smirks on their faces was all Tommy could see before he saw what they had planned.

Niki was the only other one to scream, and there was no Eret this time to shush her as he tried to comfort her. No, she was by herself, sitting in the crowd alone.

She was a good friend of Tubbo, and while they weren’t the best of friends, they still cared for each other like son and mother, even if she wasn’t his mom. He remembered when he passed by Tubbo, he could hear the excitement in his voice as she encouraged him with a huge smile on her face that was framed by two black strands of hair. He could still hear him as he told her about a small part of the speech, trying not to give out the information he knew about his own.  
It was only a few weeks, but the words Tubbo said to Niki echoed in his mind like a mocking bully.

**The moments when you’re in so deep,**

**It feels easier to swim down.**

**The Hamiltons move uptown,**

**And learn to live with the unimaginable.**

She was gone, far away from Schlatt after Tubbo was killed in front of thousands of people. In front of her family. In front of his best friend.

In front of her.

It took all it could for her not to choke on the tears she had as she laid down on the bed in a tiny part of a large ravine, not wanting her sobbing to reach the ears of a man she once knew. The man who had been her friend, the one who used to hold her when she cried. The man now blinded by hatred.

She didn’t know what to do now. Tommy was on her side for sure but other than that… well she hadn’t even spoken to Eret after she left, and she didn’t know if she should. Fundy wasn’t an option, nor was Wilbur and Tubbo was…. Gone.  
So basically they were alone, the only other person beside Tommy was the lingering spirit of Tubbo.

**I spend hours in the garden,**

**I walk alone to the store**

**And it’s quiet uptown.**

**I never liked the quiet before…**

The bees that his best friend owned flew around him aimlessly, not even paying attention to him. Flowers grew in the day, tulips and roses, every type of flower you could say. They were absolutely beautiful, and even if he didn’t really care for them he cared about Tubbo. He cared about what he loved.

The grave that rested in the middle was cold and covered in flowers, the one wish Tubbo would’ve wanted on his own grave so bees and butterflies would be attracted to visit him.

Because he didn’t want to be alone.

He turned away from the grave and walked outside to the nether portal.

The quiet was getting to him and everyone knew it, he saw the pitiful glances or joyful cocky smiles sent his way when he walked down the paths. He tried to avoid them, but the sight of the Prime Path was what made him somewhat cheerful, the same path Tubbo and him used to walk daily.

But he was alone as he walked down it, the silence trying to cover his ears from the echoes of screaming done by Niki and him. It didn’t work though, for he saw the blue eyes meet his own before Niki screamed.

**I take the children to church on Sunday,**

**A sign of a cross at the door.**

**And I pray**

**That never used to happen before.**

To say that what happened to Tubbo ate him up inside was an understatement. He would forever have PTSD from that moment, the same moment Techno betrayed them. The same moment that proved he was right.

He could see the dead look in Tommy’s eyes when they passed by the Prime Church, and for once they didn’t stop there to get free subs. No, they walked away from the church as his heart grew colder and darker with each step.

The other day, he found Tommy muttering aimlessly to Niki who just sat there and listened to Tommy while rubbing his back in comfort, trying to rock the two in harmony. He knew what it was about, only one thing could truly get traumatized the way Tommy was.

War.

And he was the one who gave him those nightmares and moments, reminders some could even say.

It wasn’t just Schlatt or Techno anymore, he joined the monsters.

**If you see him walking down the street, walking by himself,**

**Talking to himself,**

**Have pity.**

**“Tubbo you would like it uptown.”**

A small, faint whisper from him as he continued to walk down the greatest path ever, Tubbo’s horse, Spots, trailing besides him as they passed Eret. The man looked like he wanted to call out to Tommy but stopped himself at the last moment and walked away, the crown on his head filled with cracks, dust, and blood with the jewels breaking apart. The gold was dull even, and the cape he once wore was missing from his shoulders and back.

A reminder that everything has changed.

Another reminder that Wilbur is crazy.

That Techno is just here for what he cared about, which is nothing but blood.

That Schlatt is a killer.

That Quackity is no longer his friend.

That Niki is now his friend.

That Tubbo is dead.

Killed by his friend and someone he trusted.

And he couldn’t save him or anyone else.

**He is working through the unimaginable.**

**His hair has gone gray.**

**He passes everyday,**

**They say he walks the length of the city.**

Schlatt could only grin with happiness as he watched the young blonde walk on the Dream SMP path near his own Embassy, the blonde kicking a bit at rocks. Even from here, he could make out gray lines and the black markings under his eyes from lack of sleep. The look of death and sadness in his eyes whenever he walked past, especially when he saw Schlatt or Quackity.

His horns were there for a reason. To warn others he was the wise one, the one who couldn’t fall.

A toothy grin was all that appeared from the window as he shut the blinds, not caring for the other.

For, why should a leader care for someone for an exile?

**“You knock me out, I fall apart,”** Niki said to herself as she rose from her bed in Pogtobia, finally realizing she wouldn’t get anywhere like this. It was her and Tommy, she had to protect him as he was the best future for L’manburg now if she wanted anyone to survive now.

**Can you imagine?**

The cold walls were what was left of her, just another reminder to him of what he’s done. What they’ve done.

He remembered hearing about it, about what happened. Niki was gone by then though and no one, not even Fundy or Punz or even Schlatt knew where she went. She was gone before he could even help her or protect her.

He felt the urge to cry.

The silence was slowly driving him insane, his own voice just echoing off the walls of the castle while the black and gray walls seemed to close up on him, suffocating him. But that wasn’t even the worst part, no, it was hearing the laughter and talking of others as he tried to control himself, not wanting anyone to see how bad he was breaking. Cracking like the stone in his castle.

For he was alone.

**“Look at where we are, look at what we started,”** Wilbur called out to Niki who’d been caught red-handed trying to leave Pogtobia. **“I know I don’t deserve you Niki, but hear me out, that’d be enough.”**

He could see her chest was heaving a bit as she paused at the stairs, still not turning around to look at him as Wilbur walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. The flinch from her made him want to flinch too, but he didn’t. No, he guided her away from the stairs.

Tommy was silent as he sat on some of the stone stairs, his head in his hands as he tried to cry, trying his hardest to do so. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Maybe it was Tubbo or someone else watching from above but he felt Technoblade sit down next to him, those bloodthirsty eyes calm and gentle.

**“If I could spare his life,**

**If I could trade his life for mine,**

**He would be standing here right now and**

**You’d smile and that would be enough.”**

Niki kept her mouth shut as she was brought away, trying to ignore her pounding heart as she felt arms wrap around her and give her a hug, not even caring how uncomfortable it was for her.

If it had been someone else, she wouldn’t have been upset but him…. After what he’s done, she couldn’t ever look him in the eyes again without seeing the crazed look in his eyes or Tubbo’s dead form on the stage.

What a scary thought.

**I don’t pretend to know**

**The challenges we’re facing,**

**I know there’s no replacing what we lost.”**

Tommy could only wish for the words of Phil or Tubbo as Techno continued, speaking to him about what happened. It didn’t help anything or anyone, for he knew Techno was here to pretend to help him… and maybe he sounded insane, but he knew Techno really wasn’t here on his own will, he heard Will and him talking about apologizing to them because Wilbur could see Niki cracking.

He wished he could save Niki, but Techno glared into his eyes as those black eyes watched every movement he did.

**But I’m not afraid, I know who I befriended**   
**Just let me stay here by your side,**   
**That would be enough.**

Techno’s words didn’t comfort him, no matter how it was said or what he did, he would never forget the look of horror on his best friend’s face before he died a cruel death. An unfair death.  
He didn’t even get the chance to fight back, he was trapped in there.

It was Techno’s fault that whenever he heard fireworks outside from Manburg or just someone else messing around with them, it drove him straight back to that place. Where all he could do was scream Tubbo’s name as he saw the fireworks hit him, it took two to kill him. It took TWO to kill him….

He would never forgive him for that, but he could pretend for others to believe.

**If you see him in the street,**

**Walking by her side, talking by her side,**

**Have pity.**

**“Niki, do you like it uptown?”** Wilbur whispered to her as they walked through the tunnel, that even though it was blocked up at the end, they still continued to walk through it.

He didn’t get an answer from her, just the same two pale brown eyes now glazed by tears and the death of Tubbo looking at the ground with her hair blocking everything else out. There wasn’t much he could do, but he knew a meeting was supposed to happen soon with Techno getting enough heads for another Wither.

So they started to walk back, walking through the tunnel Tubbo spent so long to dig out. The tunnel that Tubbo and Tommy laughed with each other as they built it together, the horses pounding hooves now just a faint memory from that time.

**He is trying to do the unimaginable.**

**See them walking in the park, long after dark.**

**Taking in the sights of the city.**

Techno was the one seen beside Tommy when they walked through the Nether, to the portals away from everyone. The sight was seen by Badboyhalo and Skeppy, but neither approached the two walking away though it was later questioned if Skeppy wanted to. It was never confirmed if Skeppy wanted to talk to them, but it didn’t matter to those two when they walked past them.

Even then, Techno and Tommy were seen one last time, walking past Manburg with Techno’s arm around Tommy. Away from the nation he once helped rule.

Away from the death place of Tubbo.

**“Look around, look around Niki.”**

**They are trying to do the unimaginable.**

The air whipped her hair in the wind, tossing and turning the blonde and black hair as she stood on the hill with another. With the one person she believed she could still trust.  
Tommy.

They both had bags on them, and were taking one last look at the entrance to Pogtobia. Then they turned away as they approached the skeleton horse and normal one, before placing the bags on their backs. They then climbed up on them before slapping the reins down slightly, neither looking back at the cold and deathly Pogtobia.

**There are moments that the words don’t reach.**

**There’s a grace too powerful to name.**

**We push away what we can never understand.**

**We push away the unimaginable.**

Wilbur screamed. He screamed, and he screamed for a long time. The two people he still cared about were gone, as well as their belongings and horses. Gone.

Flown away in the wind.

At one point Techno came up to stand beside him as all he could do was sob into his hands. He remembered a hand on his shoulder as the pink, long hair of Techno flew in the hand before he left back inside, his head slightly bowed.

Tommy and Niki were gone and all he could do was scream and cry as he held a photograph from such a long time ago. A photo of Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and him all on the cover, slightly ripped and pale by the grays and blacks in the photo.

It was just him now.

**They are standing in the garden.**

**Tommy by Niki’s side.**

**She takes his hand.**

**“It’s quiet uptown….”**

Tubbo watched from afar, wishing to call out to them but he knew even if he tried, it wouldn’t work. So he sat on his gravestone, just watching Niki cry as Tommy kept quiet. Like what he used to do whenever he awoke from a nightmare.

He saw the way Niki was around Tommy and not Wilbur anymore, he saw she trusted Tommy more then Wilbur now. A sad thought, but one must come to the realization eventually that that was the truth of the matter.

The stone was cold under his fingertips as he jumped up and flew past the two to see Wilbur. For he still cared about the one who killed him and the one who went insane.

**Forgiveness.**

**Can you imagine?**

**Forgiveness.**

**Can you imagine?**

Techno and Wilbur stood beside each other as Wilbur breathed in a shuddering breath. What he had planned to do from the start was now almost ready. He just needed to place the last piece of TnT-

A hand on his shoulder stopped him, one smaller than Technos’ but one bigger then Niki’s. It was cold and when he turned around he saw a faint smile and tears on a face he had watched change. The same face he watched that belonged to a body that he saw so many years ago be lowered to the ground.

Tubbo’s hand was on his shoulder and he had a small smile on his face with tears streaking down it.

Wilbur saw the same face he never thought he’d ever see again.

And then when he disappeared, he tore down the explosives, and took them away on a wagon.  
Techno left to his own world that same day, leaving him alone.

**If you see him in the street,**

**Walking by her side, talking by her side.**

**Have pity.**

Wilbur was found again, a few years later wandering around on foot by himself by Eret, the one who’d betrayed him what felt like so many centuries ago. He invited him to go to his castle, to come back.

He accepted.

When they walked back, he saw many familiar faces but the ones he didn’t weren’t all the ones he thought would be there. Quackity and Schlatt were amongst the missing, Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki as well.

He went to the castle to see Eret now ruled over L’manburg, not Manburg, no, L’manburg. A king finally realized his mistakes and helped the people of the land like one should.

That same day he walked down the path he walked with Tommy and Tubbo everyday, and saw the sights of everything. He saw a new future for himself.

And he saw Niki and Tommy waiting for him at the end of it.

**They are going through the unimaginable.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness... the festival! That was such a twisted and amazing thing Schlatt did to Tubbo. I was thinking about it yesterday, just a few minutes before Tommy or Wilbur started to stream (I mainly watched from Tubbo's PoV and Nikis' yesterday) but like I knew someone else was going to die, and the tnt either was or wasn't going to go off. Jeez! I'm like in shock still but then I'm also like-  
> ANGST.  
> FREE ANGST.  
> THANK YOU, NEXT!
> 
> Jeez, I really don't have a life lmao. Well that's it for today everyone, but I love y'all and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> remember.... free angst....


	8. Père, aide-moi avec ces terreurs qui errent sur la Terre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> Precious Jewel Amor- Tubbo's song  
> XXXTENTACION- Changes  
> Kristen Chenoweth & Dove Cameron-Evil like me  
> Shawn Mendes-I know what you did last summer  
> Lauv & Troye Sivan-I'm so tired....

Tubbox.

It started off with a simple laugh and a small story as carrots had been thrown on him while he just acted like his normal, confusing self. The way Tommy’s, Wilburs’, and Quackity’s laugh still echoed in his mind when he thought of it. It started off as such a fond, funny, remeromble memory.

Then the festival happened and he soon realized that that small saying would never fail ever again to make him shiver in fear. The way Schlatt binded his hands down together like nothing, saying not to worry, not to worry at all. He wanted to argue with him but he didn’t, only trying to be optimistic as dark thoughts clouded his brain. The way he was trapped in a box and mocked by that small word.

No one but Techno heard his small, feeble plees of help, trying to make him stop. He could still feel how his ribs ached at night or when he walked around from when he was struck by that netherite pickaxe. The way he could still feel the blood running down his face, how sticky and warm it felt even though he shivered in the cold.

That was the one day Techno ever missed hitting a fatal part of anyone, he got too lucky. Or so that’s what Wilbur, Niki, Tommy, and Techno says.

Every night, it’s the same routine. He stays awakes, listening to everyone in their own rooms how noises always made it across to his. Techno’s loud snores always made it to his ears and while it used to draw a small grin or giggle, now it only made him want to scream at how he slept so peacefully. A guitar always filled the air at night, Wilbur practicing his instrument before it flowed off with a sad, long or short note. Beside it, he sometimes heard someone speaking in Dutch somewhat softly. It was beautiful, just like how lovely French or Arabic could sound when sung or even spoken too if you have respect for it.

What he could always hear though, was Tommy’s long streams of cursing or his normally loud voice quieting down until it entirely vanished. There was a door connecting the two’s room, Wilbur saying that as long as they weren’t loud and would still focus in the morning he wouldn’t care if they went to the other’s room. Tommy normally hid some potatoes he stole from Techno in there and they’d snack on it when Tubbo could get away with sneaking out at night.

Now though, they didn’t visit the other’s room much but Tubbo could always hear it when Tommy woke up from a nightmare, he could hear the quick breathing. He knew exactly what he dreamt about, the day everything exploded because of Dream during the war and when he was shot by him, bleeding by the river when they reached him. 

For a while, he debated asking Tommy if he was good and when he finally had the courage too, Tommy brushed it off with a small, shaky smile saying he was fine.

After that, he didn’t say anything only hoping it would stop. But then the Festival happened and everything changed in a matter of seconds. Those same black, bloodthirsty eyes staring into his own small, dark blue eyes. He could remember everything Techno said to him easily, how he even made a small comment about having to be shot twice to actually make him hurt him enough before Tommy stepped in. 

Those words haunted him when he fell to sleep, but it only got worse the more he went to bed. It only starts off as something sweet and nice, just anything random really but then he’d get hit with the fireworks all of the sudden as he turned around and always, just before he got hit, he woke up. 

There were always tears running down his face when that happened, his body shaking as he tried to control his breathing as best as he could while also trying to hush himself.   
Tommy knew he had nightmares as well, and he could always feel those light blue hues following him when he went to his bedroom, noticing the small shake Tubbo had when he opened the door.

But they never talked to the other about it, both swimming blindly in their nightmares as they tried not to fall asleep when attending a war meeting. He’d been punished more then once when he fell asleep at the table, especially when Wilbur was talking to them. It always made him more fearful to sleep at night though, his night terrors hurt him more than anything.

He was alone.

The pit was deep in the ravine, right in the heart of it all. That was what made everything worse sometimes, because it told the truth of everything. That the hearts here were either beaten and bruised or they were rough and cruel, that was how it went.

Wilbur knew the weaknesses of everyone though when it came to punishments, like Niki having to go and help Techno spar for a while, Tommy having to clean up in silence with no one else but Wilbur to watch him from the corner while he read quietly, though Tubbo could sometimes hear him yell from the other room, drawing out a shake as he hoped, for the love of god, he was okay. 

But his was different to Tommy’s, it was similar to Niki’s but instead his was actually being in the pit. Normally Techno would come in and beat him to his roots but sometimes Tommy and him had to fight each other, even if they hated it. It always scared him when Tommy looked like he was going to be dragged away so he let himself be bruised and bloodied when he left with Niki to the medbay, hearing Tommy’s echoing footsteps as he went to his room.

That soon joined his night terrors. 

Phil had called a few days earlier but no one was aloud to answer it besides Wilbur who immediately asked what he needed. He was sharp and mean to their adoptive father, telling him they were fine. 

Everyone but the pig and him had to give up their communicators, and he had heard plenty of ringing from Fundy or Phil, each calling out was different to the other. He made sure to change the ringtone long ago to help know who it was and if it was really important but now it was just a horrible reminder of everything. He knew he could go in there and answer it but Wilbur was always nearby, listening and watching them all with hawk-like eyes. 

Finally, the ringing stopped one day and he wondered if that was what he wanted since the start. If he wanted the calling stopped. For people to stop caring about them.

Then someone called Wilbur. He knew by the way Wilbur was yelling in anger and frustration before hanging up angrily. How he came out and made Tommy and him work on another tunnel, the stone being hit roughly with the pickaxes.

They didn’t call again but in his nightmares.

Tommy and him were outside for the first time in months, the sunlight hitting their, too pale skin, filling them up with warmth for once. It made him smile a bit as he watched from the distance a bee fly to a flower, getting the nectar. 

“We need to get going,” Tommy said to him, giving him a small grin of happiness. “Or else Wilburs’ gonna send Niki or something instead of us.”

“Yeah,” Tubbo agreed as they prepared their bags before starting to walk away from the small ravine they used to live in. 

“We’re supposed to get baking supplies and everything, right?” He asked which a small nod came from the other. “Alright then.”

They started their journey, though his ribs ached as he walked along the dirt with a heavy backpack on him, a shaky breath escaping his mouth. The other didn’t say anything as they reached the borders of exile and civil, the looming towers made so long ago towering over everyone as they walked through the invisible line telling them where they were allowed to be. Still though, they pulled their black cloak hood over their head and walked into the start of civil territory, trying not to meet anyone’s eyes.

It was barely just the afternoon but they could still hear a lot of talking and laughter from the town as they approached it. It had some smoke from the furnaces and chimney’s making him cough from the taste of it in his mouth.

“Stay nearby,” Tommy said to him before they started to walk down the street, the one with the least amount of people in it.

There were some lamp posts with lanterns hanging down from the sides of the street, lighting up everything as they walked down. It was a bit quieter here but as they continued to walk down the street a paper stood out on one of the lamp posts, waving in the wind. He gave a small look at his best friend who sighed and nodded before he continued up the street. Tubbo quickly grab the flapping paper and brought it back to him, not even seeing what was on it before they both looked at it.

Their faces were on it, black and white with gray in it as well with big bold words at the bottom telling everyone if they saw either of these two, to contact XXX-XXX-XXXX. If proven that they do have either one of them, a large sum of diamonds and netherite will be gifted to them with gratitude.

It didn’t say who was looking for them but they couldn’t tell if it was Schlatt’s number or one of his secretaries. Neither could recognize the phone number so they folded it into multiple squares before placing it into their bags, and continuing up the street. They needed to get the supplies quickly but a lot more cautiously now as they both turned to a large bustling market.   
The stands all around it were filled with different types of junk in it, lights to veggies and dogs to cats. 

They walked past all of those though, and to the bakery supplies area where a few people had venders up for them. They walked past most until stopping at the one who had cocoa, coffee beans, and some other types of plants. A guy turned around and frowned a bit at them as he watched Tommy pull out a large sack of money and place it on the counter.

“Can we please have ten cocoa beans, thirty coffee beans, one bag of flour, a stack of wheat, and a gallon of milk?” Tommy asked easily, trying to not make it noticeable that it was him.

“You’ll have to take off the hood if you want to buy,” the guy said roughly as he looked at the sack of money. “There have been people selling my products for more and I do not tolerate anyone I cannot see if so.”

“Sir,” Tubbo said with a gentle, scratchy voice. “We need this to feed our fathers, they're very sickly.”

“Then you need not to wear such horrible cloaks around me to buy,” the guy said angrily as Tommy looked ready to start screaming by the way his fists were clenched at the sides of his body.

“You listen here sir-”

“Watch yourself boy, or you won’t get to keep this sack of diamonds or whatever poor man’s gold in there.”

“Excuse me! You listen here you as-”

“Is there a problem here sir,” someone asked from behind, a voice all too familiar for his liking. 

“This brat won’t take off his cloak and is throwing a hissy fit at me for not letting him shop here,” the guy said with a smug smirk on his face.

“Ah, and why do you two gentlemen not want to take your cloaks off, it’s a very simple request.”

“We have two very sick fathers, we need to care for them and we needa supplies for them and us,” Tubbo said quickly, before realizing how soft his voice sounded, praying to the lord above.

“What’s both of your father’s names then?” The guy asked with a crooked smile, Tubbo still facing the man with Tommy and not the one behind him.

“Umm, Winchester and Dean,” Tommy said quickly as they saw the guy raise his head and let out a loud, booming laugh.

“There has been no such person living here in decades! Thirty years ago was the last time I ever heard or saw anyone here under the name of Dean or Winchester!”

They went quiet at that, but he sensed the fear of his best friend as they turned around from him with their sack of riches in Tubbo’s hand.

“Wait one second you two.”

A hand on both their shoulders was what weighed him down a little as he let out a tiny flinch of pain. The taller of the three of them didn’t say anything as Tommy let in a deep breath.

“You need to feed your fathers, no then you will have to take the cloaks off. Besides, I am starting to feel as if you're a criminal or of the such.” 

He felt his breathing quicken as he looked at Tommy, the hood hanging low over his face, covering his curly mess of blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Go on now.”

Two eyes met each other, just slightly covered by cloth as he tried to control his shaking. He searched for a different answer in the other’s eyes before he followed his best friend’s moves and slipped off the hood, feeling it hit the backside of his neck as he drew in a shuddering breath. 

A small gasp of surprise escaped the one behind them while he met Tommy’s eyes, seeing the light blues hues stare back at him with a quiet look. He could hear the small noise of the guy who refused to pay them come out.

“Tubbo? Tommy?” His friend asked, while Tommy turned around with Tubbo.

“Hey Phil, it’s been a long time huh?”

“Where have you two been these past few months?” Phil asked as he poured some hot tea into the three teacups in front of them. “I’ve been so worried for all of you.”

“Techno and Wilbur happened,” Tommy said as he handed Tubbo a cup of tea before grabbing his own.

Phil went quiet for a few moments as he went to the other side of the table, placing the tea on the table before sitting on the opposite side of the table. He looked up to see the two young children sitting a bit close together as Tubbo took a sip of tea before placing it on the table and smiling up at the other beside him. It drew out a small grin from Phil before he looked at the two more closely, noticing a small burn sticking out by Tubbo’s collar bone.

“What has happened to the two of you, you haven’t been accepting any calls from Fundy or me,” Phil said.

“We wanted to, but Wilbur took all of our communicators, the only two who still have it are Techno and him, not even Niki has hers’,” Tommy said as Tubbo started to lean against the couch, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Why?” 

“He didn’t want us to communicate with anyone outside, especially after the Festival.”

“The same one Tubbo got hurt at?”

“Yes, the same one that Techno shot him.”

Silence.

“He…. what?”

“He said he was under peer pressure just after he shot him, and he did it twice, too.”

Tommy’s voice was soft when he said that out loud, looking towards where Tubbo laid curled up on the couch, trying to stay awake. Dark blues met light blues as a small smile was all that Tubbo gave as he looked back at Phil, trying to stay awake as sleep threatened him.

“Has he been in a recovery state ever since?”

“The other day he got injured again and when we told Wilbur about it he just brushed it off lightly. Niki helped to fix him up a bit but he’s been… weak still from the injuries.”

“What about you.,..”

The words all too soon started to mush together as his eyes fluttered open and closed but finally he told himself he’d wake up soon, that Tommy would wake him. That he wouldn’t wake up alone like he did everyday.

He forgot about the nighttime terrors that plagued his sleep, and before he could even stop himself really, he slipped into his own mind, feeling a hand rest on his back gently. 

The dream started off perfectly. Just him walking around old L’manburg, the beautiful flag flapping in the sky as he felt the grass in between his toes. Everything was black and white, just like the photographs Tommy and him would take together sometimes, a large smile on both their faces but a teasing eye roll from his friend. The thought made him smile as he continued down the path, noticing no one on their trail.

It surprised him a bit but he just decided to enjoy how the warm air hit his skin with the bright sun shining down on him. Everything was gorgeous and peaceful, just like it should be.  
That was, until he heard a small rustle in the bushes behind him.

He turned so quick that he almost missed the pink hair of his friend, Techno looking at him from the bushes all creepily.

“C’mon out Technoblade!” Tubbo cried out happily, not even realizing what was about to happen.

The other did come out and he smiled at him with those canine teeth as he emerged with a crossbow at his side, locked and loaded with a firework already. 

And suddenly he was back on the podium, trapped in the box-

A sharp intake-

A voice crying out.

Someone shaking him-

The reds flashing like fire-

A worried noise coming from beside him-

A cry-

The go signal-

A more heavy shaking-

Someone saying his name-

Fireworks-

He woke up. His chest felt like it was squeezing as he scrambled up, noticing how dark it was.  
He was alone, just the night before, what else did he ex-

“Tubbo?” A voice said quietly as moonlight hit his best friend’s face, lighting it up enough that he could see the thin, stressed line on his forehead. “Are you awake?”

“I-,” he started as he choked a bit on his tears that ran down his face like rivers. “Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” Tommy asked as he sat down on the side of a bed. “You didn’t have… a nightmare right?”

“I’m fine Tommy, it’s normal now,” he answered back quietly, trying to control the tears. “I’m fine.”

“Tubbo…

“What was the nightmare?”

“What do you think it is?”

“You know I care about you right?”

“I- yeah, yeah I do.”

“Please then.”

“.... I always wake up before the firework hits me.”

It was low, quiet, soft. Something Tubbo or Tommy thought they would never heard hear from 

Tubbo.

A small sob made it;s way out of his throat when he looked at the other’s face, seeing the sadness. His hands were over his face as he did so, not even moving when he felt two hands wrap around him and rock him lightly, a little roughly though he must admit.

When he gave out his last hiccup he leaned against him tiredly, noticing the tired lines on Tommy’s face.

“I’m sorry,” he let out softly.

“Don’t be ashamed,” the other said to him. “You did what was only natural. And don’t you dare say your sorry because I saw you cry. I’ve seen plenty of people cry, Phil, Niki, Wilbur, hell, even Techno!”

Silence was all that remained as he wrapped his arms around the other before giving a small squeeze to him.

“I-,” he started but was cut off by the other.

“You don’t need to say anything, just let it be.”

When Phil came into the room in the morning he found the two wrapped around the other with peaceful faces. A grin was all that appeared on his face, gentle and soft before he turned around and left the room.

“So we're going to approach them today?” Tubbo asked as he smiled up at Phil.

“Yes, they should all come to the market today, I’ve been watching their routines too much not to know.”

“So we’re gonna talk to them about everything that’s happened?” 

“Yes, Tubbo,” Phil replied back simply before he got up and started to pack everything. “Tommy is waiting for us by the stand and Mr. Wilstain will help us when we go out to speak with them. Techno is going to try and run one hundred percent but we might be able to get Niki or Wilbur, since they’ve all been travelling together.”

Mr. Wilstain was the guy who made a whole big deal about them wearing cloaks a month ago, and for a while Tommy and Tubbo hated him with a burning passion before one day passing by his home. It was a small shack in the middle of a large crop area to grow and his family helped him grow as well as picked it when the crops were ready. It made sense then, by the rigidity clothes he wore around sometimes and the ripped up clothes that his sons and daughters carried around. 

They relaxed a bit with each other after a while, and he had agreed after seeing the two’s kids look up at him with hope, their eyes shining. It must’ve reminded him of his own children’s shimmer in their eyes, not yet dimmed with the false fantasy of reality.   
“Are you ready?”

“Yes, my cloak is snapped tightly around me.”

“Good.”

Three figures walked through the crowd, a bow and arrows on one’s back with a sword at one’s side, the other two walking completely defenseless besides the two shields on their backs. They looked no different from the last time someone saw them, but blood sprinkled the cloak of the second tallest one. 

Pink hair stuck out of the one with the weapon’s cloak and two teeth were over the top of his lips, threatening and serious. There was nothing else to identify the figures though really, but it didn’t matter too much to Tommy, the one watching from above on the street buildings. As they got closer to the place where Phil, Tubbo and Mr. Wilstain all were, two of them pretending to work in some torn up overalls and straw hat on. 

“Welcome!” Mr. Wilstain said to the three, though only Niki and Wilbur came close to him really. “How may I help you three today?”

“The usual,” The tallest of the three said, his voice monotone. “You know what to put it in.”  
There was a moment of silence before Tubbo turned around, just as planned and showed his face, that large grin and burns on his chest were hard to miss. He could see from here even, that Wilbur took a step back in surprise as Niki started to shake.

“So just some simple veggies, coffee beans, and cocoa beans? Wheat and a gallon of milk as well?” Tubbo asked kindly. “Because I’m sure Philiza will be glad to help out.”

A small gasp of surprise escaped Techno as he turned around, though to quick, way to quick for his hood to stay on. He was utterly exposed as he looked at Tubbo’s face then his adoptive father’s one, one kind and the other with a stern posture.

“I think they’d much rather go on with us,” Tommy said as he jumped from the rooftop, landing with a small roll in the now almost empty streets as Phil and Tubbo pulled out their own weapons.

“Yes, a simple talk would be nice to have with my sons.”

Niki sat in the other room with Tubbo and Tommy, the two grinning up at her as they heard Phil heating up some spaghetti and tea. It was quiet in the house mainly but the three were too excited to see the other, or in Niki’s case, others.

“Where have you two been?” Niki said happily as she sat on the other bed in the room. 

“Well, we were kinda found by accident by Phil,” Tommy said with a grin, though he tried to pass it over as annoyance. “We were on the market when he found us, and he did actually save our asses.”

“Did he do what he did for the other two and me?” Niki asked.

“No, he just kinda found us on the street and-”

“Dinner everyone, come get your plates!” Phil yelled from the kitchen. 

The two looked at each other before Tommy shoved him away from the door, a small, cheerful and surprised shout came from the other before Tubbo was running too, trying to catch up to his friend. Niki had a large grin on her face as she watched the two run towards the table, both trying to shove the other behind them. 

“No running in the kitchen you two!” Phil said with a small chuckle as he placed the last of the six plates on the table. “You know the table legs are weak!”

Niki let out a small laugh as she approached the table noticing the two pushing the other away from their side of the table, letting out a small laugh every time. She could see Techno standing up and walking over to them quietly, his cape hanging up by the door. His expression was unreadable like always but she could’ve sworn she saw a tiny bit of withdrawal in his red and black eyes. 

Wilbur soon walked out as the two boys at the table started to settle down, his trench coat wrapped around him loosely and part of his hair hanging over one of his eyes. It was simple, but the way he stood a bit less confidently and how ruffled up his hair was with those red eyes once brown were. It made a small shiver escape her form before she sat down, noticing Phil taking the seat to her right. Techno and Wilbur sat at the ends of the table, no one really making eye contact with each other as they started to eat quietly.

The first two to finish were Tubbo and Tommy who soon disappeared quickly as everyone sat there, listening to the backdoor open and a small cry of surprise before laughter came from the door. It was then quiet again, at least until Phil looked up and met Wilbur’s eyes.

“So, how has Pogtobia then?” Phil asked.

“It’s fine,” Wilbur said quickly, his fork stabbing down on a piece of steak all too aggressively. 

“I haven’t seen much of any of you all, and I did want to meet-up a while ago Wil,” Phil said casually, taking note of how Wilbur’s hand froze a bit and the way Techno tensed up.

“I told you we didn’t have time.”

“I said then that I could just take Tubbo, Tommy, and Niki.”

“They were too.”

“Doing what?”

Silence.

“Well?”

“They’ve been sparring and helping us get supplies.”

“Really now, I thought Tubbo was injured.”

No one met his eyes as Niki stood up and excused herself, to which Phil nodded curtly. She placed her plate in the sink and quickly scrubbed off the remains of the crumbs before she too headed outside to see the boys. The sound of the door closing, was what signaled Phil she was outside.

“What were you two thinking!” Phil hissed out quickly, his eyes narrowing quickly, “Those three in a War? I know you two can handle it perfectly fine but their still kids!”

“For one Phil, they are always going on about how their adults so I’ll treat them like th-”

“No, Wilbur Soot! You made them into servants and at that topic- 

“What the hell were you thinking Techno!”

“What’d I do?”

“Do you not think I don’t know you didn’t almost kill your brother?”

“But he didn’t-”

“He’s not our brother.”

Phil froze up for a moment seeing one of his adoptive sons, Wilbur stand up with a crazed look in his eyes. Techno went silent again, keeping his mouth shut as they watched Wilbur walk around the table and let loose a bark of laughter.

“He isn’t part of our family.”

“Oh, but he is.”

The father of the two stood up and walked to his room before emerging with a large file, one that had Tubbo’s name on it. He threw it on the table and watched in somewhat angry satisfaction as Techno opened up and looked at a small description of Tubbo and who he now could call his family.

“Those documents were completed three weeks ago, but should’ve been completed months ago. If you had let me take out the five of you, you would’ve had him as a brother sooner, though he has always been one even before I got to adopt him.”

“I…”

“And Techno, you knew that was the funniest thing about this! You knew I was signing the last papers! 

“So why the fuck did you shoot him?”

Their home was quieter when they returned. It was cold and the lights were dim but the walls seemed to be grayer then before. It was silent in the home he had made, only his footsteps echoing as he continued to walk down the staircase. The same one he’d fallen off many times, along with his friends. 

But he was alone now.

The way his skin causes goosebumps makes him want to curl up in front of the warm fire in L’manburg, where the other three used to also curl up around him to not get frostbite. It was a long time ago, but he remembered that one spring day just a little before it stopped snowing being so cold that they curled up around the fire, each shivering equally as their body was warmed by both the fire, blankets, and people around them.

A long time ago.

He was alone though, all his brothers and his father all disappointed in him. His heart ached when he thought about that.

Technoblade left him alone in the dark, betraying them once but now twice.

Niki was gone as well, fear written over her eyes when he looked at her.

Tommy, disappointed and scared of him.

And Tubbo, that traitor-

A large scream left his throat, echoing around the ravine. It was his fault, always.

Right?

Tears poured down his face as he laid on the ground gripping his hair tightly. Everything hurt, everything, everything, EVERYTHING.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he shouted in surprise before he sobbed harder, thinking he saw a ghost.

Eret had his other hand extended to him.

“Common Wil.”

A year later two men stood on a doorstep, one of them shuffling anxiously with his hands as the other just smiled softly to him before knocking on the door.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

“I’ll get it Phil!” A voice yelled before the door opened and there stood someone he never thought he’d see again-

“Hello Tubbo,” Eret said. 

“Oh, umm hello Eret and… Wilbur,” Tubbo said a bit uneasy.

“Who is it Tubbo?” A voice yelled, one he recognized to be his fathers’.

“It’s umm, Wilbur and Eret!” Tubbo yelled back watching inside the house as Phil came into   
view, his face holding a look of surprise.

“I, wow, umm well come inside you two,” Philiza said with a smile as he opened the door more. “I’m sorry, the house is a bit dirty. We didn't expect anyone to visit anytime soon.”

“Oh, it’s fine Phil,” Eret said with a small smile. “We don’t mind it.”

The other nodded and shooed away Tubbo, telling him to go cause chaos with his brother to which he nodded and ran off through the back door. Phil then turned to the other two and led them into the living room, sitting down on his old armchair that he liked to sit in, even since Wilbur was a kid.

“So, how are you two, I wasn’t expecting either of you to visit,” Phil said as he saw Wilbur poke at his fingernails a bit.

“Well, we wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Wilbur, go ahead and tell him.”

There was silence for a moment before Wil gave a small nod and looked up to meet the eyes of his fathers’. He swallowed in the bile that was rising in his throat before uttering out two single words.

“I’m sorry.”

Silence.

“For what?”

“I’m sorry I hurt so many different people, including my own friends and family with both my words and actions. I didn’t think correctly.”

“...Wilbur come here.”

He did, and he was choking back on tears as he did, arms wrapping around him as felt himself rocked for a few moments. Tears were slipping down his face faster than he wanted them to but he continued to let Phil hold him, hearing Eret leave to the other room. It was quiet in the house as he cried into Phil’s shoulder before looking up and seeing Tubbo standing there awkwardly with a random piece of metal that was torn up and destroyed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize-” Tubbo started before he saw Wilbur shake his head.

“What did you find Tubbo?”

“...Just a weird type of metal destroyed.”

“Looks like my old iron shovel.”

They all slept better that night, a heavy weight being lifted off their shoulders.

“Father, help me with these terrors that roam the Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.
> 
> Almost 6,000 words.
> 
> WTF.
> 
> Well, I didn't expect that after pretty much wanting to disown multiple stories I was trying to write xD. I actually might write a story with the song Evil like me but except it's like Traitor!Tubbo for realz. Though, I might not. Sorry I didn't post to much I had to do some cleaning and was working on making a super smelter, digging out a lot of sand, underwater potions, invisiblity potions, a conduit and making sure I have a proper helmet to fight fishies with cause I do need to do what Tubbo did this week lol. I probably won't be able to check out any stories tomorrow, I'm going somewhere I can get 'scared' at.
> 
> Question: If your at a haunted house and someone jumps out at you, can you jump back at them? Cause like.... everyone be telling me not to do that crud lloolllllllllllllll
> 
> Well, I'm just gonna stare in the mirror now and wonder what I did with my life about writing a story that;s almost 6,000 words. :'D  
> Love y'all, hope you enjoyed!


	9. KMD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> KMD- Wilbur Soot  
> Let It Go- James Bay  
> Je T'Aime- Kelly Sweet  
> Changes- XXXTENTACION  
> Innocence- Nathan Wagner  
> Tubbo's song- Precious Jewel Amor
> 
> KMD- Song by Wilbur Soot

A string of guitar notes were what filled the air of silence as the form playing it looked broken and dead. Like a dying person giving out their last words.

In a way though, that was what was laid out now to the man, his curly brown hair hanging over his face as he hit the guitar strings lightly before moving to a more faster beat. They were fast yet sad when you listened to them. Quick yet slow.

There were nothing but photographs littered on the stone in front of him, most black and white yet some were bursting with dull colors. A boundal of yellow flowers scattered around him as a small, rugged sound came out of his mouth like a whimper before heaving out a beautiful voice.

“It’s getting late, I should go to bed.”

Three children stood around him with each a large shit-eating grin while his arms were wrapped around two of them, one with fox-like features and the other with blonde hair, wavy almost like a surfers’. The other one had brown hair with it slightly in his face as he hung his pale arm over the blonde, ignoring the way the blond one rolled his eyes. 

A girl was approaching them in the same outfits they were in, her eyes shining like jewels in the sun as she ran up to them. Everything was almost perfect now, for it never would be without his father and younger brother besides him. But for now though, this would do perfectly. 

If only he could stay in that memory forever for the tears that stained his bed sheets and shirts were starting to get old.

“I never felt any existential dread.”

The four of them were laughing together in a photo that was laid by the man’s feet, his body shaking yet his music perfect. It was in black and white, but he could see another similar to the one by his right foot full of bursting colors. He could see it, but the colors were dulled by the tears running down his face as he saw the picture.

Nothing could ever compare or be able to capture what was going on in the photo, even if the happy aura was visible by all the people in the photo. It didn’t matter to him who tried to recreate this in such detail for nothing could ever match up with what he did with them such a long time ago.

He hit the strings of the guitar, gripping his hand a top of it with more strength as he tried to control himself. 

“I can’t spend today in my bed.”

Another memory, this one of him sitting proudly outside while working with two of the children from the photo. The brunette, while he should be working, was planting a few flowers around as he had heard from the eldest of the three children that there had been bees spotted near this area. 

He didn’t care much though, they’d all been working hard on this fine home that they had fought for and built from the ground up. It was fine if once in the while they wanted to enjoy what this world gave them.

And so, he looked up and watched with a smile tugging at his lips as the blonde soon stood up, excusing himself before running and tackling the other. He heard a soft cry of surprise before laughter erupted from the two as he placed down his pen. 

Everything was peaceful after such a long fight, and even if they only listened to the others rarely, Blocks was still lovely, even if it could never compare to Mellohi or Cat.

“There’s no one at home, no texts to be read.”

He opened his eyes with a wild look, almost animalistic as he hit the strings harder, though still keeping a similar note to everything. There was only the sound of his crying and music in the cold ruins of a home, the ruins of something that was once beautiful now empty and dead.

After everything that had happened, he couldn’t bring himself to call his dad and tell him what happened to his sons, the ones who were his brothers. To tell him what happened to his friends, even. So he sat alone in the dimly lit ravine, the only light coming from a dying light of a lantern. 

Oh, how it mocked him.

But he chose this fate, he should've seen that this wasn’t what he was meant to do by the way his communicator didn’t ring with random messages or how Phil didn’t call anymore to listen to him babbler a bit.

The music hurt more than it should today.

“I hope at the end of your set.”

The flower that haunted his mind would forever be there, how it stood with those too curvy petals and the bright yellowness of it all. How it stood there alone, a battlefield ranged beside it but yet it still stood out. How it was the only thing that remained after the festival, after the next event they all had where he blew them all to their death beds.  
Even his friends.  
Even his best friend.  
And even his appretiance.  
It was quiet when the funerals happened. When the graves were dug besides a cross looking one, the name on it was all too familiar to his liking. The birds held their songs in, the sky held back the tears he wanted to fall, the insects not even fiddling with their lyrics to a new song.   
No one spoke, for the only who stood there was him, alone as the sun grew clouded by the grays in the sky.

“All my friends stay, no one's upset.” 

What a mockery of words to say. A lie told so easily at the start now the thing that stabbed him in the heart. He could still see the horrified faces of everyone else, how they looked so scared of him long ago. His brothers, his friends all scared of him.

Each of them died with the same look, fear.

And fear is what ate him open as he remembered their bloodied faces of war scars on their faces but yet they didn’t even fight. They didn’t even see what was coming until after it, after they laid dead on the ground.

He would never forget what he did, whether it be the ghosts who haunt him to remind him of his mistakes or the lingering thoughts at night that made everyone feel empty or alone. He would never be able to unhear the girl's last words, the ones where she said she still loved him even if he was the one who brought her to her demise.

There was no one left here, for he was alone now with his faults.

“I hope we all dance, we all break a sweat.”

She was the second to last one to die, for one man stood up to meet him, his horns curled towards the sky as he gave him one last smug smirk. The man had his hands over his abdomen where the other could only guess was where he was bleeding out from. They said nothing to each other before the horned devil crumbled to the ground, coughing up his blood as it splattered on the ground. 

A small laugh was what escaped the others lips before he to, started to fall into the grasp of death. 

It was just like the festival.

The second eldest child he had taken under his wing was dancing with others on a fine day, his smile lighting up the world even from where he stood, far away from the original two founding fathers. His eyes weren’t sunken in as badly anymore from where he danced with others older than him by either too little or too much. 

But that was before he was lying dead on the ground with small flames still curling over his suit as he died. He didn’t have a smile like when he danced, he had a look of betrayal and fear on his face. 

For, he was the first of the innocents to die by his ally.

“I find a working outlet.”

His voice was low and broken when he sang that sentence, the words burning and branding his skin as he tried to not look at the photo of everyone he knew standing together. To look at the smiles of happiness and gratitude on their faces. To look at the realness of what was once reality but now only a silent memory.

The strings of his guitar were low but covered part of his voice when he sang before it grew louder and more quick as it fell into pace with the others. It wasn’t something that could catch someone’s attention quickly but the more he listened to it, the more helpless he felt.   
One of his younger brothers used to play the piano sometimes while he would sing and use the guitar. It was something he greatly enjoyed just back then, how his father would always smile as he walked past the small room. Even his other two brothers would stay for a moment and listen before continuing on.

That old ranch house must seem so bare without anyone but their father visiting there now, how quiet it must be.

And, the weak man realized with a shudder, it would now be like that forever.

“I’ve heard what you’re thinking of.”

It made sense now why the people he cared about so long ago were afraid of what he was. What he was shaping himself into.

What was going to happen in the end.

His youngest brother’s words now made sense, though spoken so long ago in this very ravine, it now hit him what he meant. The youngest, the wisest and the oldest now the stupidest.   
The middle, innocent and betrayed. The other the betrayer. 

Half of his family died as men, died as an innocent who was scared of what would become of their future yet still moving on even if they wanted to dwell on what happened. They were the wise, the smarter of everyone else who lashed out.

For they knew it would only hurt the people he loved.

Why didn’t he think like that before blowing them to bits?

“And it tears me to pieces.”

A small gasp tore out of his throat as he continued to play the song, one he only thought of in his head so quickly. A beautiful one, that would be sure but never one that’d make it out of this cave. His communicator laid discarded on the floor away from him, it’s screen could light up the world but it didn’t. Instead, it dampened his world as a reminder that what he so loved was gone. 

He wanted to call his father, tell him what happened to everyone and to try and fix himself but he knew long ago that there was no turning back on this. No redos or I’m sorry’s would work at all.  
This was what it was like to truly be alone, to feel how the faults and mistakes he made killed him slowly.

He missed everyone equally.

Maybe if he had been quicker and smarter he’d have been able to save the others, to save his family, to save himself. 

He hit the guitar strings again with frustration as streams ran down his face.

“Is it your dad what you were thinking of?”

Another picture, this time of his smaller family, the one he was raised through with others. His father stood in the middle of the four other boys, two on each side. A simple green and white suit was what he wore while he had his arms around the two of the tallest ones, a striped hat resting on his blonde hair. There was a large grin enlaced on his face as they all smiled for the camera.

The two tallest ones wore matching black tuxedos, a small red bow tie on them with their arms over their father’s shoulders. One had bright pink hair cut loosely to make it short but yet it still looked nice in the photo with a ponytail. The other had curly, messy brown hair with parts of it hanging over his right eye. They were both wearing the same smile, though the other had his teeth showing a bit more then the others with his fang-like teeth and canines. 

The other two were smaller, younger than they were when they were buried. A large mischievous was on the blonde one’s face while he stood in front of the pink haired one. The other had a small, shy smile that he recognized so well to be on his face when he met someone new. 

Both of them were in front of the other, but the brunette was standing in front of the eldest of the floor. A hand was on his shoulder offering support from the eldest child with a look of support in his eyes even if the other didn’t see it.

What a memorable family picture everyone else got.

It was the very same year that the second youngest was joining their family from a different place that was corrupted to the very heart. The same year he got a new brother.

How he missed their laughter or quiet snores while they huddled around a fire, trying to keep themselves warm. The pancakes, eggs, and bacon from the newer member of their family in the morning when he awoke to drink coffee. The screaming of joy coming from the youngest and the tired yet hard working middle child coming back home near late evening with his face sweaty and his body bruised by his fighting. 

He wanted to tear the photo up sometimes.

“A whole army, small but not giving in.”

The hit of the strings went faster now as he tried to ground himself, trying to pull himself out of the reaching hand of his mind. Everything he hurt as he strung it faster, hearing the tone echo around the ravine as he hit it with his pick. 

Faster and faster.

The song playing in his head sounds like a familiar tone he would sing to help others sleep.  
Faster and faster.

Quicker and quicker.

Don’t slow down.

You’ll lose yourself in the drowning pit of memories.

Get out, get out.

Crawl out of the hole.

Breathe-

“I’m feeling safer then I knew I could be.”

The memories swirling around his pounding head hurt as he tried to stabilize himself but the memories were too quick, too fast!

Ninja giving a small kiss to George as a joke.

Niki and him walking out by the sea side.

Tubbo and Tommy holding a competition to see if Dream or Wilbur were smarter than the other.  
Eret betraying them.

The walls falling down.

Tommy and him walking down the prime path.

Tubbo with his bees on his birthday.

Champagne and cheers of happiness on his own birthday.

The screaming in his ears echoing.

An arrow on the ground bloody while the stream was filled with the substance-

A smile on ones face looking at him-

Pink hair coming into view behind the blonde.

A firework-

A grave-

BREATHE.

“With your arms dragging me into the sea.”

Everything they did together, what they fought for, what they had gone. Lost in the different colors of the wind yet unknown where it would appear out of. What it would be seen as.

Misery was what laid ahead of him now as he hit the instrument harder, his eyes burning with tears as he sang out. Everything hurt now, for he was fatally wounded in a place he would never be able to heal.

His heart ached for them.

His mind wished for them.

His mouth sang for them.

His hands played a tone.

His legs walked to their graves for them.

His eyes were sunken in by the thoughts of them.

His heart would never heal after everything that has been done. After what he did.

He would pray everyday, pray to someone he didn’t even know if they existed in hopes his friends, his family would come back to this world. So he could see them one last time and apologize to them for being so unthoughtful. So he could give them all one last goodbye.

His hands burned by the strings now, hurt and burned.

“I’m feeling safer then I knew I could be.”

His breathing was quick and fast, yet silent almost as it started to slow a bit. 

He need to breathe-

Breathe-

Please-

Help-

There is no one left to help you anymore.

“With your arms dragging me into the sea.”

It was quick and fast, just like the last two, almost not even there when he cried it out. It was there though, moving fastly down the stream as he hit the strings harder before breathing in deeply, calming himself a bit.

He forced the song to go a bit quieter and gentle like at the start before he sang out again. It was quiet and soft, filled with the tears of a broken man.

He sat on the floor as he hit the strings more gently now, as if trying to say sorry to them about what he had done. It hurt his heart to see the guitar Niki got him so long, slightly cracked and broken like him, for nothing and no one deserves to be like him.

And he knew that.

The flowers around him hid the pictures of some but he didn’t care as he weeped, mourning for the victims of his mistakes. He was the only survivor left in this crooked world.

That was the truth of it all in the end.

So he stood, still playing the guitar and singing as he walked over the dirtied and ruined steps before walking to the graveyard of his victims.

“It’s getting late I should go to bed.”

Every stone had vines on them, descending slowly to the ground while berries grew off of them. It was a silent night again as he sang out to those of the dead, his voice singing the words of what could be an angels’ even though he was the devil.

Nothing spoke out to him as he did, and his body crumpled to the ground, only stopping when he was on his knees playing. 

A soft gisp of wind broke through the night silence before it revealed to everyone the look of a fallen leader. A fallen friend.

An angel, now with wings turned black.

Wilbur Soot.

“It’s getting late, I should go to bed.”

The song met the ears of a father and he fell to the floor and cried as he saw the last letter written to him from his eldest son, saying goodbye and how he was sorry. It was like his heart was just gutted out of him as he fell to his feet.

He knew nothing could stop him but he still stood and flew out to the other world his sons had been at before seeing the death and destruction. It hurt him as he saw everything gone, turned to dust.

For a moment, he swore he heard laughter before realizing it was his own sad heart and mind crying as he ran to the trees, the trail to it now almost gone. When he emerged into a clearing, there were graves everywhere, each with their own flower.

A grave with the name of Quackity had blue bells, the swaying blue flowers meaning the laughter of his.

Dream’s grave had a lilac on it.

Karl’s had a Tropical Anthurium, his stone next to Sapnap’s but in between George’s death bed.

Schlatt’s grave was far away from the rest of them, his grave being marked by a smaller stone than the rest and an Aconite resting on it.

The father of them fell down on his knees and cried in front of three other ones, each marked with the names of his youngest children and flowers growing out as if reaching for something that wasn’t there. The grave of Tubbo had a cross and was in the center of the death filled area, a daisy resting easily on the ground, swaying to an unheard song.

The grave of Tommy had a yellow rose, telling everyone how he had hoped even in his darkest hours.

And the grave of Techno’s, his first son, yet the second oldest had a Snapdragon, the flower so bright besides the others. It meant strength, whether that be interpreted as mental or physical he knew what it was saying to the others.

“It’s getting late, I should go to bed.”

A new grave entered the stone filled yard, and while a body was not underneath the grave until much later, a single Adonis stood and rose to meet the fiery ball we call the sun. It stood in it’s proudness amongst the others as bees started to pollute the area.

An old man was seen walking on a long beaten road and he was followed to the graveyard. The flowers and graves were bright but as they walked near the back they found one standing with an Adonis, the symbol of patience, humility, and sad memories with a guitar laying near it.

The old man was later buried there himself, and the locals now starting to move in buried him with a single flower over his grave as well. A rose that was pink was planted over the body of him, it’s meaning clear to those who walked by.

I love you and will always love you. 

“It’s getting late, I should go to bed.”

If you check the dates of when they died, you will find the oldest was near another with the flower of sad memories beside him. As if it was comforting the other even in the afterlife. A kind soul now watching others as they walked into the graveyard, seeing the remnants of the people who once lived on this land.

They say, if you listen close enough you can hear a man’s broken tone in the air. A sound of a guitar filling the air if you were patient with the spirits. The sound of one of the lost, gone but still grieving.

The flowers all swayed to the melody of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to this song way to much and after really reading through the lyrics of it... dang. Gotta aplaud Mr. Soot on that, it was absolutely amazing when your really hearing it. This song was actually one I would stay away from because I thought it was boring and dull before I had a good listen to it the other day.   
> I also had a lot of fun last Friday! The haunted thing we did was extremely fun and I loved cackling at people randomly. Though, I must admit I sounded like a kindergarten who's only word they said was no really because I kept yelling out at people I like your cut G. My goodness, I need help don't I?
> 
> ALSO, there will most likely be a early update on Saturday morning, the day of Halloween! I my self are going to celebrate these spooky vibes with others so I will probably be doing it in the afternoon for me. But, I need your help! What song should I use for this Halloween songfic?
> 
> (Voting is taking place on the next page, and I'm not taking up space for others because I'm posting this late at night for one but two because I'm also doing this after posting a whole story.)


	10. The Music was what Lied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration-  
> Moonsickness- Penelope Scott  
> Friend, please- Twenty One Pilots  
> Rats- Penelope Scott  
> Start a War- Klergy and Valerie Broussard  
> Smokey Eyes- Lincoln  
> We Don’t Believe what’s on T.V.- Twenty One Pilots  
> I Don’t Even Care About You- MISSIO  
> Cigarette Ahegao- Penelope Scott  
> I’m Tired and I Hate This Song- Cyberbully Mom Club  
> Smking to dth- Cyberbully Mom Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy run away AU except with a different happily ever after.

It’s quiet as he packs up his things. There’s no music playing in the background or any insane laughter echoing around. It’s for the best, he knows, for if he heard Wilbur he wouldn’t be able to go. To leave behind this.

He’s almost done, and he knows what will happen next when he is done. The feelings that will overcome him, the silent tears. How this will be the last time he will see this or call any of this his home. How when he saw Wilbur enter his bedroom that that would most likely be the last time he’d ever see him. Even when Techno was farming potatoes, when Tommy said goodnight he knew that that would be the last time he’d ever speak to Technoblade again.

He knows it’s for the best but he can’t help and wish that this story would’ve ended differently, how they all should’ve gotten their happily ever after in the end. But they didn’t and it’s clear in his eyes when he looks around his room one last time. 

The discs are on his bed, the three small black circles shining coldly in the dim lantern lighting. There’s a note under each of them, and then there’s more surrounding them.

Each holds a goodbye to someone, a simple farewell and how he’d miss them. How he wasn’t angry at any of them but more of how he was tired of war. That he wanted to be able to be free for once and not have to always look behind his back when he was walking around. 

And he takes one more look in the small bedroom before shouldering his bag and blowing out the candle light, leaving behind the rest of his things. 

  
  
  
  


No one comes to see him as Tubbo looks down at his things, leaving a small pile of papers on his desk in his room. The aching of a slap was all that he felt when he looked around numbly before turning around and packing up the last of his things. The air is stale, tasting like imprisonment as he finishes up before taking in a deep breath.

He knows once he’s finished he’ll be free from this horrid place, to be able to run free. To be able to run free with his best friend and new bees, and he wouldn’t have to worry about any of them dying out of cold blood. His nightmares that plagued his sleep would stop for once and he’d be able to just be  _ free _ .

And he’d be able to  _ breathe _ .

His bag is heavy when he puts it on his back but his shoulders feel weightless, as if a sign of what’s to come. On what he's going to do and the retaliation on him once he’s gone.

He blows out the candle, leaving behind a  yellow chrysanthemum, a symbol of farewell to my friends and then he leaves, heading towards a horse outside his cold and empty home. And if he sees the man in green, a mask of both dreams and nightmares watching him from a neary hill, he doesn’t make a sign to him to show he sees him.

  
  
  


Hooves are hitting the grass as the horses gallop, fast as the two forms sitting on them look ahead of them, not paying attention to what’s going on back there. 

They’re both looking tense but they soon find themselves relaxing as their shoulders return to a peaceful look. Each of them are breathing out a sigh of relief before giving a small smile to each other and slowing down slightly. Neither make a move to talk to the other, only just the small gesture to make them relax.

It’s quiet as they continue on, both looking to the sides and onwards, trying to find a new future for them both. They're looking for something that will always fill them with hope.

And so they walk on, only stopping for themselves and their horses to get water or food as they loved these two, as much as they loved the other. Neither of them could hear anything else except silence the entire time, and it was a beautiful melody to listen too.

  
  
  
  


It took them a whole seven days. A week. To find their new home, the one that would protect them and shelter them away from the troubles of the world. Of society. Of the media.

And they tied their horses up with a small smile, looking out at the ocean as they did so. 

The beach is a beautiful place to live at and somewhere, in Tubbo’s mind, he remembered a time he lived at a beach. How he would swim in the deep blue waters as a man would laugh. A man that he called captain, and how he idolized him. Maybe that was why, when he saw the forest beside the ocean and the bees flying around, that he felt safe. 

They stood with the sand in between their feet and the water washing over them every so often, the calling of the seagull is quiet, vanished even as they hold each other’s hands. They’re ready for a new start, a new adventure for each other as they go to grab wood and start to build their home, though Tubbo did most of it.

While Tubbo built most of the house Tommy creeped into the caves, grabbing cobblestone, diamonds, and iron even some gold from time to time before heading back up to the surface every so often to check on his friend. They didn’t hear anything when the other came up only noticing the other and giving a small gesture of hello before they both returned to their work. 

And for weeks on end that was what they did.

  
  
  
  


Neither would hum a familiar tune or sing a song they’d make up right at the spot. They wouldn’t dance to the song of bugs or the callings of the pesky and annoying seagulls. They wouldn’t even give out the tiniest hint they were interested in the music nature gave them, not looking up when working for such a long time.

They both knew why and as they sat down at the table every night, they knew why.

For when they hear the callings of music, someone would lie or get hurt.

And they didn’t want that.

  
  
  
  


It was almost a whole three months until Tommy heard music again.

The music scared him when he awoke one day after months and months of silence, making him shudder in fear. He didn’t tell Tubbo this, that he could hear the sounds of the beatles or how the roaring ocean felt like a mystical fairy tale of music. That he could hear the sound of the birds singing to a tone too familiar to his liking.

That he heard the knock on the door when Tubbo was gone, harvesting food and killing some poor chickens.

He was shaking as he answered it, holding a shield and a sword at the ready with a crossbow hidden nearby. The door opened with a quiet screech, making him flinch at the noise.

And there, in all his power, was Dream. 

No one else, but there didn’t need to be anyone else for Dream to be able to beat him and take away his home, his friend. He was wearing full netherite gear, a sword strapped to his left side hip and a crossbow on his back while a shield hung loosely on his arms. There was a horse near him, eating the grass silently but it felt so loud in his ears as he quickly put his sword point at Dream’s throat.

“What do you want?” Tommy barely whispered out, his throat dry and sore from months on end of not using it.

Dream looked a bit surprised but tipped the sword’s point a bit to the side as he sighed.

“The war is over Tommy.”

“Yay, good for you.”

“We want you to come home.”

A sharp, bitter laugh left Tommy before he was coughing, trying to control his laughter from his aching throat. He could see how worried the other looked and the seriousness of what he said in his voice but all he could was laugh. Laugh at the man who still thought he was loyal to those, to those  _ rats _ . He laughed at the thought that Dream still thought his home was there, that his family was still there.

“My home is here.”

“Tommy-”

The door slammed shut on Dream’s face and as Tommy texted Tubbo to hurry back home, to go in through the back door discreetly, for he heard the silence fill his ears again. 

And when Tubbo got home, neither spoke about what had happened, and Tubbo made no sign that he wanted to know. Only a blank expression on his face as they ate the chicken, the easiest thing to kill for them both without having a panic attack at seeing a pig or sheep.

But the music returned to him in the morning, and as time grew on he found himself humming mellohi in the caves.

  
  
  


The noises of footsteps filled his ears one early morning, and Tubbo was shaking in fear. He didn’t want to hear the tunes, the music. He didn’t want to hear the sound of music again for the rest of his life after everything, after how the music sang besides Schlatt. There was no point in it anymore, the music that supposably comforted him for years lied to him, it lied, it lied, **_it lied._**

He needed not to listen to music and so when he heard it, heard the birds singing to their children, heard how the crickets sang together in a horrible harmony, he pulled at his hair. The brown locks didn’t deserve to be so abused in that way but hey, who was truly asking?

Tommy was downstairs preparing their breakfast, just a simple cup of milk and bread right now while his best friend, the one who had been in silence and denial for so long, finally heard the music. He didn’t deserve this, did he? To hear the all too familiar noises of the world, of the discs, of  _ everything. _

The tears running down his face didn’t help as he pulled at the locks, trying to make the sound stopped. He didn’t want this, he didn’t ask for this so why, why,  **_why?_ **

And then he heard the door slam open and Tommy was running up to him, pulling his hands away from him gently as he looked at him with blue eyes filled with concern. They didn’t speak for a few moments, only the sound of Tubbo’s crying echoing around the room like a song to be sung on late, sad nights.

“Tubbo, hey what’s wrong?” Tommy’s voice filled his hearing, joining the song.

“I don’t wanna  _ hear the noise _ ,” Tubbo choked out as he coughed, feeling arms wrap around him.

“What noise?” Tommy asked gently as he pet his hair softly.

“The music, I don’t wanna hear it Tommy,” Tubbo said, crying into his shoulder as his grasp on the shirt Tommy wore tightened. “I don’t want to remember.”

They sit there, just the two of them, as the music fills the senses of them both, the memories hitting them again after so many months of them being able to escape them. 

Wilbur, Phil, Techno and them two sitting around a small fire, laughing as Tommy jumps a bit at the crackle of the fire, an annoyed expression on his face but a grin mocking it.

Wilbur, Fundy, Niki and them two run around L’manburg, laughter echoing through the walls.

Eret helping the two of them out as he shows them his small home, years before his betrayal.

Dream yelling at them to get out of his house, to leave him alone like a grumpy old man who lived at the end of the street and was unfortunately your neighbor.

Sapnap and George chasing them out of the Dream SMP territory, threatening to attack them though they all knew it was an empty threat as the laughter echoed around like an angelic harmony.

And for once, they both heard the song of memories together from where they sat. 

They heard the song of memories, and as they looked at each other they knew what must be done if they wanted to ever live in peace.

They needed to make amends with their past.

  
  
  


It’s cold as Dream leads them to his territory, and they can both see a large group of people at the top of a hill, one that was once bloodied and ruined by war. But now, there’s nothing like that now and everyone’s back is to them as they laugh together, in harmony.

And as they approach them Dream makes them stop and wait before walking up to the hill, a smile barely showing behind his porcelain mask. 

“Dream where have you been-,” they hear Wilbur start as someone who looks nothing like him turns around and meets the eyes of Tommy and Tubbo.

“I brought back a few old friends,” Dream says shortly as everyone turns sharply to look at them, and they can only watch as relief fills their eyes, how hope is filling them. 

How happiness is filling them up like wine in a goblet.

“Tommy! Tubbo!” They hear Niki yell out as she runs down and wraps her arms around them, tears filling her eyes. “Oh my god, you're okay! Your okay, your okay, your okay-”

“Niki, Niki!” Eret cries out with a laugh of amusement as he pulls her away, though the two see nothing like the Eret they once knew. “You're gonna suffocate them if you hold them too tight!”

“You needa share the love man!” Sapnap shouts out as he stands nearby, barking out a laugh. “I wanna see them too!”

“Where are they? They haven’t even seen my fat a-”

“Gosh, and I thought Niki was bad,” Fundy teases as he stands near Sapnap, a large smile enlacing his face. “You all are such hoggers.”

“Poggers?” George asked, confused for a moment as everyone else lets out a small laugh.

Everyone looks different now, Eret without a one single king like thing on him anymore. His bright red cape has vanished and he wears long, knee high boots while wearing black pants. There’s a white button up shirt on his and that’s all he wears besides his normal black sunglasses, the one thing that hadn’t changed. 

Niki has her hair up and she’s wearing a simple trouser with leggings underneath it that’s stripped with white and black. It’s a plain, almost childish look on her and with her hair pulled back into a ponytail it helps with the look as she looks at them with such joy and relief it shocks them for a few seconds.

Sapnap has the same headband thing on his head that no one can ever remember the name of, and the same black messy hair. He wears a black biker jacket though now, and a pair of sunglasses similar to Eret is in his front pocket of the jacket. Everything else is almost the exact same thing, except how he holds more masculinity and how his skin is slightly more tanned than the last time the two saw him. He still wears the same, smug and teasing smile but he’s one of the ones who look less, well, different.

Fundy is wearing a black jacket with now a red undershirt, and black pants. His normally bright orange hair is now cut shorter, and the tail he has is hidden behind how he stands, the posture he holds. He’s wearing black tennis shoes perfect for running unlike his last pair, making him trip and stumble on the prime path often. Maybe it’s the light in his eyes, or how he stands but he’s one of the most different for some reason, almost acting like a royal in a way.

Those same glasses lay on his face, the white now cleaned and shining in the light even though his hair is longer and hiding them in the slightest. George is wearing a simple blue sweater on his but the same shirt he wore was still under it, but the blue pants he once wore were now replaced with black ones, making him look more professional. From the way he acted, he was nothing of that but it made the two of them grin a bit at how he tried harder than before when they always caught him sleeping.

Even Quackity was different, his beanie which mainly remained the same thing on him as he smiled at the two from where he stood. There was a loose black jacket on him, showing off the old blue shirt on him and even his black pants were replaced with something a somewhat darker shade. His hair is flowing more freely and he looks happier, less exhausted and depressed then when they saw him so long ago.

But Wilbur isn’t anywhere really to be seen.

“Hi guys,” Tubbo says with a small raspy voice, though it’s starting to become clearer.

Tommy can see by the frown Niki quickly gets that she is not happy at that sound, at how broken it sounds almost as she glares at Dream harshly who holds his hand up in a show of ‘I didn’t do that’.

“Where’s Wilbur?” Tommy says quickly, his voice sounding better then Tubbo as Niki looks back at them with a small smile.

“I, he’s above on the hill Tommy,” Niki says as she grabs his hand gently. “I’ll let you two see him but be gentle to him, please? He’s been… thinking.”

Tommy nods in agreement as Niki leads him upwards with Tubbo following not too far behind. 

Their passing over the hill, just the three of them before they stop, seeing a figure standing not too far ahead of them. They watch as he turns around and meets their eyes, a slight bit of guilt written in his face.

He’s the most different out of them all. His hair is cut shorter slightly, and he looks a bit more relaxed, a little more closer to Earth. That ugly trench coat is gone, for it never matched well with him when he was walking around. Now he wears a good old black jacket like how he used to look, and a light blue undershirt. He’s wearing dark blue jeans and black shoes as he stands, not knowing what to really say.

“I- Wilbur?” Tommy asks as he steps forward a little. 

“Hello Tommy,” Wilbur says quietly before Tommy is rushing forward and wrapping his arms around him, seeing Tubbo not far behind him.

The man is pushed back a little as he lets out a noise of surprise before a hand is on both of their backs and he holds them, lowering them both to the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Wilbur says as he rocks the three of them, noticing Niki leaving them alone on the hill. “I’m sorry I scared you both so much that you’d leave behind everything.”

“It’s not your fault Wil,” Tommy says, noticing how Wilbur shudders a bit at his nickname. “It was never your fault from the beginning.”

“But it  _ was _ ,” Wilbur says as holds back a small sob, trying to hold it in.

“Wil, we’re not bad at you,” Tubbo whispers out. “I think we were more mad at the memories of the noise and the mockery of everything going on. We just missed you, we missed how you used to just sing about the most random things during our free time in L’manburg. We just wanted the old you back, the one who cared about the little things.”

A sob forced its way out of Wilbur as he listened but he nodded, wanting Tubbo to finish.

“We just wanted to hear the music again.”

And as Wilbur feels another sob escape him, he knows that their right. He knows that their scared of the fact that he was acting so  _ stupid _ . So  _ dumb _ . And he was scared of how he was, how low he had gotten.

Maybe that’s the reason why when he feels Tubbo and Tommy start to cry beside him, he wipes their tears away and just holds them. He just lets them sit there for as long as they need, even when the sun starts to set.

  
  
  
  


There’s the sound of memories being played as they around a fire. The crackle of the fire joining the music as the crickets and beatles help to sing with them. 

Everyone in the SMP is here now, and even though it’s only been a month since they’ve returned everything feels brighter, more hope in their eyes. 

Tubbo doesn’t feel as numb as he did before. He feels joy, and sadness, and anger, and every single emotion he had. He can hear the memories again, and he can see with crystal clear vision again.

Tommy doesn’t feel so alone anymore. He can see everyone, and he can feel the warmth of the fire and not just the frostbite digging into his skin as his mind tries to lie to him. He can feel the warm embrace of his friend again and the laughter of his family.

Wilbur doesn’t feel so guilty anymore. He can see them, and they can tell him whenever they need to that it’s okay, they're here and he’s not alone in that ravine with bombs. That he’s not as broken as he was back then.

And none of them have to lie to each other that they don’t miss the music, for they did. The memories were just too hard to hit them for if they did, it would make them cry for hours on end. 

Make them feel useless and stupid. 

They don’t leave each other’s sides, barely even when they sleep for their hearts are always calling out for the other parts. They don’t want the others to go. They don’t wanna be alone again in the dark, to stumble blindly without the song of memories and happiness and friendship to guide them through the dark tunnel.

And so, as the dark night is lit by the fire and the music, they know that it’ll be okay.

And that the music was what told the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers to me for writing a fanfic all in one sitting at eleven through five am cause I couldn't sleep cause I couldn't stop the memories.  
> Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
> I actual really like the end, and while I'm tired as heck and sad af probably because of I miss you and I hate this song, I think it's good. My thoughts will probably change but aye, who tf asked for that's a bridge to cross tomorrow. Jeez, I wished my brain was kind, always making my remember things to, to well. To many memories I'd much rather forget but eh, cheers to late night sad writing while chilling and listening to some sweet tunes with headphones.  
> Jeez, I need to write a whole musical and it's like, "well, okay then."  
> I should probably be getting some sleep so goodnight to everyone, love y'all as always and I hoped you enjoy.  
> Cheers to sad late nights too ig, so raise ye goblet.
> 
> EDIT: Lmaooooo, okay so I reread this and it does get a little sloppy at the end, but eh. Really don't know what in tf happened with the end notes so like yeahhhhh.   
> I might go back in here and edit some of these but for now, who really cares? Not me ;D  
> (Also those songs are some good, bone-chilling songs with headdphones on mhmmmmm)


End file.
